Rock The World
by Tai2010
Summary: Just a story that I came up last year in school, and been writing it since then, JUST TO LET PEOPLE KNOW THAT I DID NOT COPY ANYONE, THIS IS COMPLETING MIND OWN
1. Chapter 1: The New Breed

**Rock The World**

**Chapter I: The New Breed**

It was a nice warm sunny day in New York City; nothing could be bother, as excitement and the media gathered in Madison Square. The New Breed was playing last part tour performance there. The tour was called Breaded, the band play in Baltimore, Los Angeles, Kansas City, Columbus, Ohio and the second to the last stop on tour Charlotte, North Carolina. The bands reputation was almost destroyed due to the concert in Kansas City, when the band quit during the show, after fans started throwing pop and popcorn at the band members.

The band formed in 1995 in Chicago under the name of The Windy City Stickers, The band only had three members at the point, There was the heart of beats, the drummer name Patrick Gowin, Who grew up in the worst parts of the city, There was lead guitarist Tim Lineman, whose success was cut short with his first try out for another Chicago band, because of guitar strings broke, due to the way lyrics and the music was composed, and last there was the lead singer for them: Drew Dystrap. Who created the band and try to get the band a record deal with several big music companies, but failed because there wasn't enough music or there was always and no extra guitarist in the background, he went onto focusing on the guitar instead of singing. So now the band was trying death metal, but failed when Patrick broke his wrist, due to the banging of the drum continuously. The band thought of a plan. The plan was agreeable by everyone in the band, and they decide to try to sign someone to the band, and so they had a tryout in a bar. It was until the second set of tryouts for lead singer when a man from Florida by the name of Dylan Haegin. Who moved to Chicago to get rid of the stresses that were happing in West Palms Springs? Now Dylan found that he had an excellent voice and decided to try to get into a band and help them out. So he went to garage on 1670 North Bean Street and try out, which he nailed it without any of the guitars in the background, just the drums. He was quickly rushed to see the former lead singer and one of the judges at the try outs.

Drew was impressed with the rookie and asks "Well you nail it champ, you blew the completion out of their own mines, so I and my band wish to offer you the lead singer role for the band."

"Well, what's it your band the called?" asked Dylan as he was face to face with Drew, Patrick, and Tim

"Our band is called The Windy City Stickers." Dylan started laughing after hearing stickers was part of the band name.

"Sorry for being rude, Drew isn't?"

"Yep, that's my name."

"But don't you think that Stickers is more for children then for adults?"

"Well yes I think so, but that's the name we came up with at the first meeting, and what we decided to call it till now, Because you're the new leader everything will be in your control, that means you can hire anyone, fire anyone, except Patrick, Tim, and of course me."

"Ok, then where do I sign?" asked Dylan

"Well you have to sign the bottom of this document and then this release form."

So from there on end, the band changed their name to the New Breed. They played in local bars where they caught the attention of one agent named Carl Champillion. He talked to MAA records president Mr. Alec Webber. Mr. Webber agreed to sign the band to a four CD deal, so the band left its roots and went to the New York City's MAA Studios to record their first CD. Carl was always in the studio, due to the fact that he had a lot of bands that worked for MAA Records. But he was embarrassed that the band he just signs and was making weird music that didn't make any sense. So that's where the band had downright embassessing, rigid, beginning. But it's was the beginning.

The Concert was horrible as critics wrote on their pieces of paper; they were talking amongst themselves trying to find out what the band was singing. One of the critics told another critic "This horrible I can't stand this, I'm leaving, see yaw" The New Breed was in a intermission when Carl came back from the front office and made announcement "Everyone listen up, now I know we have been a seven day tour, but to the fans and critics disappointments from the concerts, I have decided to end the tour right here, right now!" With that news Dylan jumped out of his seat walk over to the stage and looked out from the curtain. What he saw was empty seats, all of them empty, He walked back to backstage area like a monster from hell; Angry at the fact that all the people that were in the seats were all gone.

"What did you tell them Carl?" asked Dylan in a demanding voice

"Dylan, listen to me, the tour sucks, the songs sucks, your performances suck. You know the reviews, well there all made up, I cut out the original reviews and but my own words will make you guys happy."

"So those reports are all nothing but fakes?"

"Yes Dylan they were fakes, all were fakes." said Carl in a stern voice with a pause

"All I was trying to do is make sure that you guys wouldn't hear the reviews that those critics said about you." said Carl

"Trying to protect us, like we were small children, Well Carl, we're not children, WE ARE ADULTS, and I think we should see the reviews from the critics." Dylan stomped off to the locker rooms, while Drew, Tim, and Patrick were standing shaking their heads in disappointment.

"Drew and Tim can you load everything in the van, please." asked Patrick

"What are you going to do?" asked Drew

"I'm going to talk to Dylan about everything, okay." So Drew and Patrick were left with their manager. Drew was confused about everything that just happens and asked Carl what they supposed to do? Carl answered him "Well Drew, listen to what Patrick said, after all the equipment has to be packed in their cases and put in the van, so they can be returned to the Studio and then I want you to tell everyone to take a three month break. Also tell them I will contact them at different times during your guy's break."

"Alright sir, I will tell them."

"Oh Drew, I forgot to tell you something, if Dylan is looking for me, tell him that I have a press meeting in thirty minutes at the MAA Studios, okay?"

"Okay Sir, I will let him know where you are if he's looking for you, have a nice press meeting." Carl walked to the private parking lot that was in the back of the garden and waited for his limo driver, Drew and Tim were busy at the moment when Dylan came out of the lockers and shocked Drew. "For crying out loud Dylan, don't you ever scare me again like that; you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Whatever man, you're going to be thirty-two years old and you can't have a heart attack! But Drew can you tell me this, where is Carl at?"

"He went to his press meeting and gave us a three month break, Dylan!"

Dylan turned around before he could look and almost got hit by the van, luckily for him he dived off to the side. Tim came out of the van and rushed over to Dylan asking him if he was okay. Dylan just got up without a word and started packing things away. Patrick came out of lockers with the extra guitars and put them in the van. Everyone was packing equipment without a word, Dylan grabbing three or four things at a time, Tim getting the cases for the drums and handing them to Patrick, so Patrick could put the drums in the protective cases that they belonged in. Drew was helping the crew get the stage equipment down and put away. It took them fifteen minutes to put all things all away and make the Madison square garden in its normal state. The leader of the work crew asked if everything was in the van. Everyone said "yes" and he drove off. So now Dylan, Tim, Drew, and Patrick walked back to the parking lot where their limo was waiting. The limo drivers got out of the limo and open both rear doors of the limo. The guys thank him for doing a good favor and they got in. They sat down across from each other, when the limo driver rolled down the inside window and asked "Where would you guys like to go today!" "Well, Mr. Yawer how about a drive to the airport." Said Drew "You guys don't want to go to the Studio." asked Mr. Yawer as he turned around to see the guys without a successful smile. "Nope, Carl doesn't want us to be in the studio, unless he calls us there." said Dylan as he was turning on the TV and pouring some pop from the mini-refrigerator. "Okay, so what airport you guys want to go to?" All of them said "J.F.K International." So Mr. Yawer hit the gas and took off from the parking lot to the entrance of the driveway. The limo was about to drive out of the entrance when a bunch of angry mob came after them. They spattered the car with eggs, paints, pop, and popcorn from the concert. Mr. Yawer knew they had to get out of there before the limo either A: got broken into, B: get damaged upon repair. Or C: All of the above. So what Mr. Yawer do is he rev the engine up and sped out of the driveway, making the guys in the back hold on to the inside window. They got away from the mob, and went to the highway. Everyone was watching TV, except for Mr. Yawer (of course who was the driver of the limo). They were channel surfing trying to see if they could get the press meeting on a station, but none of the stations carried it. Dylan turned off the TV and set back in the seat. While sitting there, he thought of the reason why the concert didn't go on like it should of, was it because he was too young to understand why his manager decided to cut the tour short or was it due to inexperience the band was. These were the question that was struck in his head. Drew on the other hand was sleeping on the seat that was across from Dylan and the other two looked like they were spacing out. The limo hit the busiest streets in New York and went towards the airport. They were half way to the airport, when they saw a horrifying accident. At first they thought it was someone else but, as soon as the police came over to the scene were the car crashed into a SUV, the guys knew it had to Carl because only Carl's driver would drive like that when Carl was disappointed about the concert. Carl' car was hit by a black SUV, both the driver and the manger were killed, within the seconds of the crash. So The Band's Limo went down to the wreckage and Dylan was first to run over to where the crash had happened to make sure that it was not a fluke. When he got into the crowd of media and press that was all over the place as the cops were trying to get them away from the wreck, Dylan was trying to get a glimpse of his manager's limo and try to see if he was ok, but it was too late, the media caught him running into the crowd, taking photo after photos of him, like he was the murderer of a crime scene. When he got up to the police lines, the policeman said he was not supposed to anywhere near the wreck at the time, as it is being investigated by police. The other band members got to where Dylan, what seem to be an hour. The media eat them up as well as did with the leader. Taking fast snapshots at them and trying to talk with them.

When the band caught up with Dylan they were looking everywhere at the limo and at the SUV, they knew that the ambulance was already gone, with the bodies of their manager, and the driver. Patrick asked the policeman that was guarding the scene if the driver of the SUV was pronounced dead at the scene, too. The policeman said "Yes indeed he was. He took a blow from an airbag, which killed him instantly." Patrick was surprise that the driver of the SUV was dead too, after all he was the one that hit the limo. But it was unsure of, the only thing that matter is that their manager was dead, gone, vanished by an accident, Never get to see wither the band gains more fans or dies like its manager. That night Dylan could not sleep due to the wreckage he saw, he woke up and went down stairs and turn on the television, and all he saw was more images of him, the band, and his former manager's limo at the scene. Dylan was feeling the pain as he stare at the TV, and started crying. He was a twenty years old man, single, crying. He knew that he would have to face the media in the morning or at the funeral.

He had his buddies to help him out. But never got the nerve to do that, because they are upset and properly with family. He woke up the next morning with a headache, and thought he should call his manager, while he was calling he happen to look at the newspaper, and it read "New Breed Manager, Dies in Car Crash After Concert" he started to read "Yesterday, around 6 o'clock AM, New Breed Manager: Carl Champillion died in a car crash, right after the new breed's concert at the Madison Square Garden. Carl was disappointed with the concert and wanted to get the press call, quickly, New York's finest cops were all over the scene as the press and the media showed up after a police officer happen to show up and have a talk with the record company owner. The company owner called off the meeting, and told his driver to get him to the hospital immediately. Dylan mouth gasped open, as his cell phone dropped to floor and broke into pieces. He thought it was all just a dream that he didn't want to believe. He went inside and stayed there for three days.

The next week was supposed to be the funeral, he knew he had to go to pay his respect, but never managed to come to the funeral. Even thought he managed to write a card to the family, he couldn't face the fact that his manager was dead. He knew he couldn't bring him back, and he knew that the band would either break apart or get a new manager, He did not know, He didn't want to think about it, it was really complicated for him to figure what happen the other day. He knew that the band had its first concert, at the biggest arenas ever, but never knew something that bad was going to happen to their manager. He thought about it, thought about real hard. Tried to think about what happen, why, his manager was so disappointed in them. Was it because of the music that play, or was it because they were too inexperience in this music business. He didn't know what stressed his former manager out, and made his driver drive too fast. But he had to leave the house sometime that day, because he had to. So he went to get the New York Times again and looked thru it, he saw that the funeral was being held when the bodies are identified by the family and the band. When he was reading that part of the newspaper the band's limo showed up with two police cruisers that Brooklyn Police Department sent with the limo. When the guys got to the department, they went inside of the building a saw about a half dozen of police and detectives with their heads hanging down, giving the band a hint that they felt that they were sorry about their lost. With the police hanging their head made the entire department feel miserable, even the criminals felt bad for the band. The chief of police came out of his office that was in the back and welcome the guys into a private section of the police station.

The guys knew that they had to identify the body of Carl Champillion, as the detective and the chief came into the room with a folder and papers. Both men sat down at the opposite side of the band. The detectives stood up and thank the band for coming on short notice. Dylan started to speak; but couldn't talk because he knew he was going to start crying. So Dylan, Drew, Patrick, and Tim sat there while waiting for the detective and head of police say something. Finally the Detective was talking to them.

"Do you guys know a Mr. Carl Champillion?"

There was a slight pause, and then Dylan spoke up

"Yeah, we do, he's are manager for the band. Why?"

"We have documentations of his car and the other driver, who died in the wreck, but we need help identify who is who, because both Mr. Champillion and his driver were thrown out, but they had no identified cards on him. Now what Detective Alexson is going to show you, might be kind of graphical to show to the press, however we will not release any of the picture due to the status that I got from MMA studio, so if you see any pictures of the wreck or of your manager, after the wreck, you can sue the media for any publishing pictures of the deceased. But Detective can you show these men the pictures of the two men." said the chief.

Detective Alexson pulled one picture out of the folder and an old picture of Carl Champillion, Dylan, Patrick, and Drew couldn't bare look at the picture of the two men lying on the ground with burns from being thrown from the car, and hit the ground. Tim studied the picture and made compare to the picture of Carl, he saw a resemblance from the old picture and the picture of the two men lying on the street dead. He turned to the detective

"The man in the white shirt is Carl!" yelled Tim.

"Are you sure that this man that is lying on the curb is Carl?" Asked the chief

"Yes, because he was wearing a white shirt and he has a small, but fine detailed cut on his forehead, and it's the same scar that is on this picture." said Tim as he was looking at the picture of Carl and the two men on the ground.

"Ok, you think that this man in the white and blood stained shirt is Carl Champillion." Asked the detective,

"Do I think I know that's Carl, because of the scar?" The detective brought out a magnifying glass to see if the man that Tim said was Carl, He noticed the scar on the guy forehead. Well I'll get this down to the lab and see if the man that you claim to be Carl was actually Carl. The detective left the room with both picture and all documents that where the in folder, the chief was the only left with the band, he asked them.

"Will you guys wait here, because it's going to take thirty minutes to get the information and get the information from the lab? No one said a word for a minute and half before the chief broke the silence.

"So where is everyone from, I mean where were you born at?" Dylan talked first

"I'm originally from West Palms Spring, Florida; then I moved to Chicago in '95 and since then I've been working with the band." Drew was next to speaking.

"Well Tim and I came from Tulsa, Oklahoma; and we've been best of friends for over twenty-five years, I went to Illinois State University for a year, then I told Tim about the music program that they have, and he spent four years in ISU and graduated in 1994 with honors, like me and since then met up with Patrick who was originally the creator of the band. "

"Wow, that's a bunch of things to remember."

"Yeah, we know, but our historian is always keeping every concert and every new member that we get in the band in a folder."

"So what was your biggest gig?" asked the chief. "Well in Chicago, at a bar, where everyone that was drunk was throwing beer bottles at use."

"I bet that had to be hard to be around."

"Well," said Patrick "With half of them drunk as hell, then yeah it was a little bit too dangerous, but within three months it was closed due to a fight that killed three and injured seven."

Suddenly the door open and the detective came in; "Well it looks like you were right, that the guy that was on the curb with a white shirt is Carl Champillion, I'm sorry about everything and thank you for your corporation in this investigation on short notice. The guys said thank you and were lead out of the room by officer, they walked to the front door before thanking the detective for the given information about their now former manager. The band walked out the front doors into their limo with weeping faces. They couldn't believe that just a week ago they were arguing with Carl about cutting the concert short of one more hour. Mr. Yawer asked the band where they wanted to go, everyone said home, they didn't want to stay in New York anymore, so Mr. Yawer drove them to the Airport where they got on the same plane and took off to Chicago. Not one of the band talked about what just happen, or how this could of happen. All they did was sit there with gloomy faces; Dylan was face in between his legs, so the guys couldn't see his face, because he was crying about the fight that he and Carl got into before Carl died. Tim was trying to focus on a crossword that was given to him by a flight attendant, but couldn't even focus when the tears came down his cheeks. Drew was lying on his side with a pillow over his head so he wouldn't see the lights turn on and keep him up for the whole flight, he was also thinking about Carl, and how they try so hard to make the band so perfect with the guitars that were given to them by a local guitar shop, in the Downtown section of Chicago. Patrick was in his seat just trying to keep from crying, but it didn't work. Drew finally broke the silence by throwing the pillow at Dylan. Dylan turned around and asked

"What was that for?"

"Dylan that was for fun, we need to take our mind off of Carl, by having fun and remembering all that he did for us, signing us to an exclusive deal, and getting new equipment for the band." said Drew as he was sitting up in his seat to see what Tim and Patrick doing. As he turned his head toward Dylan; Dylan threw the pillow back at Drew, which hit him in the face. Drew got up with the pillow and hit Patrick over the top of the head, Patrick got his own pillow out after he was hit and started to swinging it back at Drew, Tim jumped into the pillow fight by getting his pillow and tackling Drew. Dylan got up and hit Tim in the back with his pillow once Tim got up. The guys were laughing and playing at the same time. When a flight attendant came in and started to get pillows out of the storage, and took two to Dylan and Drew. She hit Dylan in the stomach and Drew on the head. More flight attendants came in with pillow and started in hitting everyone, until the feathers in the pillows exploded into a million pieces. When the co-pilot came in

"We are almost in Chicago, so band members please sit in your seats and flight attendants please get in your seats." demanded the co-pilot.

"Oh come on, this is the private jet, nothing could happen." yelled Tim.

"Sir, you may know that, we might land and one of you might hit the ceiling and cut yourself open, and then whose fault would that be." yelled the co-pilot

"Surely my mistake, captain." said Tim.

"No it wouldn't it would rest on my Captain and myself, because who is going to believe that a band member made a mistake, they probably blame it on the captain and myself not anyone else." yelled the co-pilot. As the co-pilot was walking back to the cabin the plane started to shake and the co-pilot began to run to cabin. Everyone in the back could hear the pilot and the co-pilot yelling at each other. The flight attendants went back to their seats and got seated in again. Dylan, Tim, Patrick, and Drew happen to sit in their seats, but didn't buckle in at all.

The plane landed at the O'Hare International Airport at 6:30 pm, everyone was glad that they were safe and on the ground again. The band limo arrived just as the guys were heading to the outside. This time it wasn't Mr. Yawer, it was Mr. Johnson, who was their home limo driver. Tim and Drew were the ones that talked most the way to Tim's house. Tim got out and said

"See you another time, bye."

Patrick and Drew were talking, while Dylan just sat there waiting for his stop, while Patrick and Drew were giggling about the jokes that they told each other. Dylan's stop came next and as he got out, another car pulled up, it was Tim. He drove up to the limo, because he forgot his guitar for the fifth time. Tim also went into Dylan's house with Dylan, now Dylan didn't live in a mansion, instead it was just a normal house with two bedrooms, one bathroom, a living and dining room, and a rundown garage. The outside of the house was terrible, The siding had cracks in it, the roof looked like it was caving in, the some of the windows were boarded up, due to people throwing rocks at it over the past ten years. Put Dylan picked it because he didn't have that much money on him, like the rest of the band, who had little money from sales of their demo and the first of the four CDs. Inside of the house was better than the outside, because Dylan remodel the inside in thirty days, he put a stair rail in and remodel the bathroom, so it would reflect on how he was invested in space, so he had aliens, space shuttles, and planets. In the extra room, he made that into a recording studio, which was named Natures of Nature, where all the music was created by Dylan and the early start of the band.

Tim has been here on many occasions, but never paid any attention to how the house looked. On the outside and inside,

"Wow Dylan, you made so many changes to this house." said Tim, as he was looking around to see the changes in the house.

"Wow, Tim you just noticed that the house has change, and how many times have you been here?"Asked Dylan, he knew the answer that Tim was going to say.

"Well, let me think here, I thank this is my one hundredth time over he." Said Tim

"I can't believe that you can't remember the last time I was doing remodeling on this place, I had Patrick, Drew, and you helped out, remember?" asked Dylan,

"I can't remember if I helped out, but I know that we helped out in the community."

"So, did you leave your guitar here?" asked Dylan, as he was trying to remember if he had seen Tim's guitar in his place at all."

"Yes, I did Dylan, it should be in the old recording room, and I'll go and check." Said Tim as he was running up the steps to get into their old recording studio, which was in Dylan's house. Dylan was downstairs sitting in his oversized couch that he slept on each night for the past two month, he didn't know why he couldn't go up stairs and lay in his bed for, and he guessed that he was just lazy to do that sort of a thing. Dylan could hear Tim, knocking things over that were heavy, like the speakers and the drums, Tim was just as clumsy as a chimpanzee, So Dylan called up to Tim.

"Tim is everything ok?" He couldn't hear a thing, but only a muffled voice, so Dylan ran up the stairs into the recording studio, and found Tim tangled in the cords of his and Drew's guitars. Dylan saw Tim, tangled and started to laugh. Tim gets up and says

"It's not funny Dylan, I slipped and fell right into the guitar and knocking down one of the speakers!"

"Oh, so that what I heard hitting the ground, but I still don't understand how in the world did you slide into the room and fell, there's no water on the floor boards?"

"Well Dylan, there must have been water on the bottom of my shoe." Said Tim as he was trying to get up, but found himself tangled in a mess of cords that surrounded him. Dylan went over and helped get the cords out of Tim's way, so that Tim could get up. The last cord was to Tim's guitar that happens to be stuck around Tim's left leg. Tim looked at the cord and try to see what guitar it goes to, when he found out that it was his guitar cord around his leg, he felt stupid because he didn't know which was his guitar and which one was Drew's guitar. So Tim unplugged the cord from the speakers and grabbed his guitar, thanked Dylan for helping him out, and left to go to his place. Now Tim and Dylan didn't live that far away from each other, Tim lived two miles south of Dylan, in a green brand new house. Well Tim always called it the best house on his block, which was true, because the other entire houses on his block, But Tim couldn't complain nobody, I mean nobody had a nicer house than Drew's who lived five miles to the southwest of Dylan's house.

Dylan was upstairs still picking up the speaker and grabbing Drew's guitar, now if Drew was there, Drew would be mad, because of Dylan not holding the guitar right. Dylan plugged Drew's guitar into the speaker that fell and hit the strings with his fingers, while standing up the guitar the wrong way. The sound came out with a crack at first, but as Dylan played along with the guitar, the cracking noise went away. He knew that the speaker wasn't broken yet, because Tim and Drew dropped that speaker so many times that it was even funny. Dylan sat down the guitar in its stand and walked away from the recording studio. He went down stairs and found himself once again on his oversized couch. He turned on the TV and saw the news come on immediately, he turned it off and decided to head back to New York. He wanted call everyone before he took off, but thought it might get the band angry if he told them that he was going to New York's Morgue to see how Carl died and to say he's finally good-byes. He took the flight 445 to New York, the flight left at 5:30 in the morning, the next morning. So Dylan slept there until he awoken by Drew, Tim, and Patrick.

"Dylan, wake up, We know it you, and were not leaving until you tell us where are you going, and why?"Demanded Drew as he was shaking Dylan. Who was sleeping on wooden bench!

"What," asked Dylan, Patrick got a flashlight out of his side pouch on his pants, and shinned it right in Dylan's eyes. Dylan jumped up from where was sleeping and looked at the guys.

"What are you guys doing here; it's only 4:45 in the morning, which I have only another 45 minutes to get on the plane." Said Dylan, as he was just getting woke up from a long sleep in the airport.

"What plane, Dylan?" snapped Drew, as he was looking onward at Dylan was a mad look on his face.

"I'm going to New York." Said Dylan

"Why are you going to New York for, there's nothing we can do about Carl don't you understand that Dylan, you think just running away to New York, without telling your band members where you at?" barked Drew

"I wasn't going to run away from you guys, I was only to pay my respect to Carl, that's only." As Dylan stood up and looked into those hatred eyes of Drew.

"That's what you're going to do?" asked Tim

"Yes, now can I get on the plane or what?" asked Dylan, as he was sitting back down, from having a staring contest with Drew.

"Hold on, Dylan, if you're going we're coming with!" said Patrick. Before Dylan could say another word Drew went up to the counter and bought tickets to New York, it was the same plane that Dylan was taking, the 445 that took off in 30 minutes. The announcers announce that 445 to New York is now boarding. Dylan, and the guys got there tickets ready and headed to the exit. The ticket information person was there as she took the tickets and gave them their seats that were in the first class. Their seats were in different places; Dylan was sitting closer to the front, while Drew and Patrick were closer to back, where the flight attendants come in. But Tim was the one by the far left side of the plane, by the windows, he been on so many planes that it didn't bother him to look out the window. It was about 5:15 in the morning when more and more people started to head into the plane. Two or four people came into the first class seats and sat down. By none of the guys, these people were just normal as everyone that was getting on the plane. But what separated them apart from everyone else is that they fly multiple times on airplanes and got frequent flying miles. Dylan saw one of the passengers being out a CD. He looked over his seat and saw that the man get out the band's demo CD. Dylan looked surprised that this man didn't have the first CD and had the demo. He studied the man; he an African American, about six foot and eight inches if he stood up, but looked only to be four foot and four inches sitting, the man was wearing a white button down shirt that had the Logo University of Los Angeles. Than it said his name under it the logo, but it was difficult to make out. So he tried his best to figure what the name of the guy was. He brought out a piece a paper and started to write the name down the paper. When he done he looked at and studied the letters and the name. The words made up EDDIE McEED, but thought that couldn't be anyone important. The plane took off after getting airports permission, and they were off to New York.

Page | 4


	2. Chapter 2: Singing Out Loud

**Rock The World**

**Chapter II: Singing Out Loud**

It was a long flight from Chicago to New York, as the plane encountered some serve storms on the way to New York, which meant that they either get higher than the storms are or land on the ground. The captains announce that all other airport was closed due to storms, so they couldn't land due to lightning or because of the rain. Dylan now happened to look back to the man that had the demo disc and saw something he never saw except on Carl. The man was carrying a MAA studio pen and those pens are not even supposed to go outside the building, but somehow this guy got a hold on one. Dylan became more suspicion that maybe; just maybe this guy named Eddie McEed is maybe the driver of the black SUV that taken life from Carl and the limo driver. But what was this man plan was he going to execute the guys. Dylan didn't dare look at the man again until they got to the airport, which Dylan knew that was it close because one of captain announced that New York was just ahead. Tim was sitting by a woman, by the name of Sheryl; she was telling him that she had a twin that looked like her. She was skinny, a good personality, well mannered, and always loved getting on the internet to talk to single men, until she was married to a man. Her sister was the same, although the other sister wasn't there, but Sheryl kept talking about her and her sister and their stories that been thought. Tim asked her "You know your sister sounds like a person to meet, the way you put her in your stories, most gals that I meet don't even tell me that they have a sister until I see her at the table of their parent's house and they would be sitting across from me, just gazing into my eyes."

"Really, well thank you, you know my sister will be picking me up at J.F.K. International, maybe you could chat with her, but I was wondering if you have a twin brother because honey, you are cute." Said Sheryl

"No, but I got a best friend, who's single, and he in the back by the man with the long sideburns." Said Tim; as he was pointing at Drew; who was sitting by Patrick in the first class deck of the airplane.

"Oh, He is cute, so where did you and he meet then?"

"Well Drew and I knew each other, since we were just toddlers." Said Tim, as he tried to remember where he and Drew met each other.

"Wow, that's amazing, how old are you, may I ask?"

"Well I'm only 25 years old and Drew is going on to be 25 years old."

"That's insane that you two know each other since you were only toddlers…" said Sheryl as she was surprise that Drew and Tim were only 25 years old. The two kept on talking, until Patrick's cell phone went off, his ringtone was one of the early songs that band never played except on the demo disc and the man that Dylan was watching turn around to look at him. Patrick picked up the phone and answered it. No one could understand, until he jumped out of his seat and started yelling "MY WIFE JUST GAVE BIRTH TO A FIVE AND A HALF POUND BABY!!!" Dylan got up immediately and started to clap for Patrick and his new edition of his family. Everyone else got up and started to clap for Patrick after Dylan, everyone was giving him a congratulations on being a first time father. One of the flight attendant gave him a free soda, which said "congratulations on your new baby". Finally the plane land at eight in the morning at the JFK airport, where Dylan was following the man that he saw on the plane to the front gate. He saw a white limo and Mr. Yawer picking up the man that Dylan has been curious about. He knew he had to be working for MAA Studios now that he was heading for the main building. While Dylan was waiting for a car to pull so they can go see Carl at the morgue. Tim and Drew were talking were talking to Sheryl and her sister name Maya. Tim and Drew looked so good with Maya and Sheryl. Dylan called everyone on their cell phone to have them meet him at the rent-a-car area after they were done talking or shopping in the airport. Maya gave Tim her phone number on his hand and Sheryl gave the same number to Drew, then the girls walked away. Drew and Tim were in love; and you could tell it by their faces. Their faces were blushed red, their cheeks looked like cherries, and they walked and fell as they were thinking of Sheryl and Maya. Dylan looked at them and couldn't believe they were in love within ten minutes. Patrick came from a shopping centre in the airport, being four shirts with him that said "I Heart New York." Dylan turned around a saw the shirts and started to shake his head, it seemed like every time they came to JFK Patrick always seen with a new shirt or shirts for the band. Dylan noticed he also had a little baggie with him this time, and knew what ever was in there was for his new baby. Patrick came up to Dylan and said "Dylan, could you hold on, I mean aren't you just a little impatience?"

Dylan was little bit confused by what Patrick was saying, Dylan has always been a little impatience, but let Patrick call his wife, who was in the hospital resting. "Hello" came from a voice on the cell phone.

"Yes, hi can you connect me to room 45?" Said Patrick

"Yeah I can, but I got to know how's calling?" said the lobbyist

"This is Patrick Gowin, um Mrs. Marie Mae Gowin's husband!"

"Hold on a second, please." Said the lobbyist

It was about five minutes later, he heard a "Hello," from a familiar voice.

"Hi Honey, how are you and how our little guy is doing." Said Patrick

"He's doing find, but where are you? Do you know that your suppose to stay with me, just in case something happens, my mom came up and asked me that question, too, and I said I didn't know where you were, you're probably at another concert, right?" said Patrick's wife

"No honey, I don't have another concert, something came up in New York…" "NEW YORK WAS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR OWN BABY BEING BORNED."

"No I don't think New York was important, but its Carl, he died yesterday after the concert."

"Oh, I'm sorry, about yelling at you then, but couldn't you let the others go to New York, you were only here for a day, and I thought you abandon your wife and your kid, because you weren't ready for a kid."

"That's ok, but you should know I was ready to take on a baby and watching him grow up, but what did you name the little guy?"

"I named him: Patrick Curtis Gowin Jr."

"What?"

"Yeah, Patrick Curtis Gowin Jr. is his name that makes you Sr."

"Wow…" he was crying on the phone, but these were tears of joy, because his wife named their first child after him. Dylan was holding Patrick as Patrick continues to cry. Drew and Tim came and put their hands on Patrick to let him know that were right there beside him. Patrick hung up after his brief conversation with his wife and followed everyone else. He was thinking about heading back to Chicago, to make sure everything was ok, but he didn't know if he wanted to or not. He knew that if he went back he'll have a 1 hour flight, with turning back the time to central time. But at the same time he could be with his wife and his new born son, then again if Patrick stayed in New York he would have to call to see if everything is ok, or not, he was more concern about bad news, that his son is not ok, or his wife is having a hard time. So Patrick told the guys that he couldn't come with them, because of his family, and walked back into the airport and got on a plane back to Chicago. The guys knew that a baby was more important than anything in the world, especially than a dead and probably mingled body that used to be their manager. Dylan talked to the lobbyist for a couple of minutes to get a car, she handed over a pair of keys and the owner's manual, and the guys were off to the car park. They talked for a while before trying to find the car, they couldn't find the car with the right set of keys, but they did find a limo waiting for someone at the back. Dylan thought to himself, "Why there was a limo in the clear back and the driver wasn't inside the limo." Dylan looked at the licenses plates and they were Mr. Yawer's limo that he drove around. He urged Tim and Drew to go first; they were about twenty feet ahead when Mr. Yawer came out of the repair shop, with the man that Dylan saw on the plane. Drew and Tim immediately called out to Mr. Yawer; Dylan ran up to them and tackled the two onto the ground. "Dylan what is your problem?" crooked up Drew as he was under Dylan's chest.

"Mr. Yawer doesn't know we're here."

"So, that means he can't take us, instead?"

"I know we can't find the car, but we have to keep looking."

"Hell no, I am not looking for that car, even if it means that being here all day, I won't do that, we looked everywhere and the car is not here, that lobbyist gave you the wrong set of keys Dylan, can't you see that?"

It took a minute for Dylan to figure the key that he had in his hand wasn't a key to any of the cars in this parking lot.

As Mr. Yawer was just going for the limo, Dylan voice came out "Hey Mr. Yawer." Mr. Yawer stands there looking around, confused. Then Dylan came out from behind the two cars that were hiding Tim, Drew, and Dylan. "What are you doing here Dylan; you are supposed to be in Chicago?"

"We came back, Mr. Yawer."

"Who's we, Dylan." Asked Mr. Yawer

"I, Drew, and Tim all came back to New York to say our goodbyes to Carl."

"Where's Patrick at?"

"Well you see, he did come with us, but had a sudden change in plans, due to having a kid being born."

"Oh, I see, his wife finally gave birth to their baby."

"Yep, so can you take us to the morgue?"

"Sorry, Dylan, they cremated Carl,"

"What, I don't understand, why cremated him for."

"So, his body isn't seen by anyone, but I can offer you a ride to MAA studios with Eddie."

"Who's Eddie, Mr. Yawer?"

As Dylan was talking, Eddie came out of the back of the limo, this time in a tuxedo.

"Dylan, I would you meet, Mr. Webber's rookie music producer."

Eddie spoke softly to Dylan, "Hey I'm Eddie McGeed, Mr. Webber's rookie music producer." Eddie offered to shake Dylan hand, but Dylan wasn't impressed that there was a new music producer, and he knew rookies have a horrible reputation, but this guy was different, Eddie looked like he had experience, in producing. Eddie almost put his hand back when Dylan shook his hand, Tim and Drew came out jumping the cart that was in front of them, and setting the alarm off. A lobbyist came out with that pair of keys, and hit the alarm button, so the car would turn off the alarm, Dylan happen to look at the lobbyist, and saw it was the same person that handed the keys to him. So Dylan ran after him. The lobbyist ran off when he saw Dylan running after him, while Mr. Yawer and Eddie were greeting Drew and Tim. "Drew, does Dylan always do this?" asked Eddie

"Well, when Dylan feels that he's been tricked by someone he doesn't know, he will go after them, until they are out of breathe. As the Eddie was watching, he saw Dylan corner the lobbyist, and Dylan threw the keys at him. Eddie couldn't tell what Dylan was saying to the lobbyist, but turned his attention towards Drew and Tim as they still had question for him.

"So Eddie, what band are you going to be working with?" asked Tim, as he was sitting on top of the hood, crossed legged.

"Well I don't know until next week, because they want me to test some groups with my ability of producing music, then their assigning me to Manager of a group. They already have managers for some of the former band that Mr. Champillion had."

"Wow, I can't believe they have to put you threw that much training."

Dylan came back with sweet coming down his peachy skin. Eddie asked him "What was that all about?"

"Dumb lobbyist needs to look on their screen."

"Why is that for Dylan?"

"Because Eddie, they give you the wrong keys, and you have to come out here, only to find the car; and you find out that the car isn't there."

"Oh, I get it the lobbyist screwed you over, right?"

"Damn straight, the only why I didn't hit the lobbyist, is because of being sued."

Mr. Yawer opened the rear door on the limo and everyone piled in, and they were off to MAA studio in upstate New York.

The ride seemed like a long time with all the traffic in the way, but worse they were wrecks what seem to be every exit; Cars mingled on the streets, cars flipped upside down, sometimes the guys would see a fire truck, an Ambulance, and always a police cruiser at every exit. There were some exit that were open to the public, because of the wreck was in the ditches, but when the tow truck came, that when they had to stop the traffic on one side. Dylan couldn't believe that a hundred and forty wrecks happen on I-45 that day, it only seemed that Carl was in every one of those wrecks, but he knew it wasn't Carl, but unfortunate souls that happen to side swept by a drunk, a speeding car, or criminal that was trying to get away from the police. The limo was slowing down, and speeding up along the way up to the studios in Rockchester, New York. When they were finally in the city limits of Rockchester, they could see MAA studios, they knew this wasn't official headquarters, but it was the recording studio that was made in the summer of 1998. The headquarters was in New York City, where Mr. Webber was sometimes at, but mostly at the recording studio, so he knows everything that was everyone doing. The limo pulled up at the rear of the building, and someone open the door for them, and Eddie and everyone got out, they headed for the door, but before even doing that, they were greeted by Mr. Webber himself.

"Eddie and The New Breed, how was your trip Eddie, did these men give you a hard time." Said Mr. Webber in a jolly voice

"No, sir they didn't give me a hard time, but saw a lot of wrecks on the way up."

"Well that figures, there always been tons of wrecks on that highway, I think about this record building to the headquarters in NYC, because my bands complain about traffic problems." Mr. Webber and Eddie kept on talking, shaking hands and laughing at every joke they told each other. Now Mr. Webber turned his attention to the New Breed, Dylan could see that Mr. Webber was not angry that they came up after all they been threw for the last day. "Dylan, how have been."

"Well Mr. Webber, the past day and a half has been chaos for the whole band."

"I know Dylan, I know, Carl was a good manager, and good leader he wanted you guys to reach success, instead getting booed off the stage like yesterday." Said Mr. Webber as he was reaching a hand out to Dylan, so he knew Dylan wasn't hurt by what happen almost twenty-four hours ago.

"Mr. Webber, We didn't get booed off the stage, Carl cancel the concert yesterday, due our lack in experience."

"Dylan, My boy you guys have talent and experience, but you need to do is but that experience and talent into your music, I listen to the demo and the demo was good, but that's not the reason I hired you and the band, because you guys put your experience into your music, that's why I hired you guys last year, because you had that experience that I thought you guys would have in the recording studio, lucky that was only CD, that came out on disc format, and only sold about one third of those CDs, now I know this may seem sudden, but I want you look over your mistakes in the CD and improvise on ideas that wrong on your bands CD, this isn't a order it's a demand, I know Carl would want you do the same thing."

"I know Mr. Webber, I know that Carl would want me to recheck the music, and make a new CD."

"Whoa don't think it's too soon, to make another CD so fast."

"Mr. Webber I know it might be too soon, but a CD that will remember Carl, because I think all the bands that Carl had under his leadership would want to do the same."

"Well, why don't we go in so I don't make you bake in this sun, and so nobody look like they went to the beach?"

"Sounds good sir,"

So Dylan, Drew, and Tim, along with Mr. Webber went in where they found Eddie waiting in a chair down the hall."

"Eddie, how's testing going for you?" asked Tim

"Well, it looks like a passed a week's testing; they said I blew every music producer off the charts."

"Well that very good, now what group should I assign you to?" asked Mr. Webber as he was looking at the paper that he was handed by some employees that worked for the studio.

"Well, they said there was two groups left that you could sign me to, they said one of them is hardcore rock n roll, and they said is other one is in need for a band named The New Breed, and I listen to both Demo and CDs for the bands."

"Well, Mr. McGeed it's your choice, either the New Breed or Rock's Stories, it's your pick."

"Well, I think Rock Stories doesn't isn't very good yet, I mean, no disrespect to you or your studio, but the music that they make, doesn't have any sense, because all it seems that it's all music and not enough singing. So I'll pick The New Breed."

"Well, that's good to hear, because the New Breed is here, right now, unlike the rock stories, who are working out of their house in Los Angeles, Due to being arrested for breaking an entry at a department store. The only reason why they did it for is because stuff with their logo, and names shown on t-shirts."

"Wait a minute, you mean, that the three guys that was riding with me in the limo?"

"Yep, that was The New Breed that was in the limo with you."

"Ok, so they are all here, then?"

"Well three of them are, one had an emergency in Chicago, but I reckoned he will be here tomorrow."

As Eddie was about to talk Dylan came out of the recording room, walked towards Eddie and Mr. Webber. Tim came out next with a piece of paper, which had every band that was under a MAA studio contract signed to release a CD to remember Carl Champillion. Drew came out with another piece of paper, but this wasn't the same paper that Tim had, it was the last document that Carl wrote down that said "The New Breed hasn't had a enough experience to sell a record, I would wish they change their name, and start going back to the demo disc that interest me into signing them, it becomes hard to make sure they are protected from the media, because this media will eat them up, and think they are nothing, I just hoping that in the next CD they put better music in it." Carl Champillion 8/21/2004. Drew handed Mr. Webber the paper, Mr. Webber looked over it multiple times, before saying anything. Tim clinching his leg, and started to cry as Mr. Webber started to read it for the second time. Eddie and Dylan put their hands on Tim shoulders. Dylan then spoke up "We called Patrick in Chicago, and he agreed to a name change Mr. Webber."

"Let's talk about in my office, Dylan, then we can get everything straighten out.

So Mr. Webber, Dylan, Tim, Drew, and Eddie went down the hall to turn up a couple flight of stairs, these stairs looked like they went clear up to the top of the building, but it didn't, it only went up five flight of steps. Along on the way they seen others doors that leaded to other rock stars rooms or other recording studios. Finally on the last hallway they were on, had a brass knob and big door, Dylan knew this was Mr. Webber office and he has only been in there a couple of time, when the band wasn't do so well.

"Well Eddie, welcome to my office in the recording studios, and Dylan welcome back to my office again. Now about the name change, what is it now, since Mr. Champillion said in that letter."

"Well, Mr. Webber, see I didn't get the new name for the band from Carl, but from an early piece of music that was cut out of the first CD."

"Ok, but there was a lot of pieces of music cut out of the first disc, we sold some of the original songs to iTunes, but they were never downloaded. So what's your name anyways?"

"Well sir, its: The Naturals."

"You mean from the song The Natural Ones"

"Yep, we listen to the song over and over again in the recording room, and decided to release a CD a month after the MAA studios releases the remembence CD." Said Dylan, in an excited voice; he was talking to Mr. Webber about the name change and the decision to make a new CD.

"Well, that's different, I mean you guys released a CD about two months ago, are you sure you don't want to make a single CD or an EP."

"Nope, we put into a vote when we called Patrick, and then we had to put him on speaker phone, We all agreed to changed the name of the band and make a new CD, that not affricated with The New Breed."

"So in other words, you want make people think that you guys broke up?" asked Mr. Webber with a confusing look on his face, as he was talking to Dylan in the hallway.

"Well Mr. Webber in way, we want to make people think that we broke up after the death of Mr. Champillion, but when they don't know that we didn't break up the band, we just had the name changed due to status of our music." Mr. Webber lost the confused look and understood what Dylan was saying. He agreed to tell the press that the New Breed had broken up, due to the death of their former manager. Dylan turned around to Eddie who was looking at Dylan with applause; he was glad that Dylan and the rest of the guys decided to change the name. "Well Eddie, do you want to see the recording and playback room?" Eddie shook his head furiously and they went into the room. When Eddie first saw the room, it was different from his college years and the equipment was more up-to-date then what the college had. Drew was sitting in the far corner of the room writing lyrics to a song that would be his first single song with the band, and Tim was looking over him, trying to help Drew put the words together. Dylan walked over to them and asked "Hey Drew what are you working on?"

"Well Dylan, I was thinking of releasing one single song on our new disc, so we… well you know can mix it around like everyone else does."

"That's like a good idea" came in Eddie's voice, "A single song recorded by Drew, with the band playing in the back."

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea Eddie, but one problem what will, Dylan play as then, because we can't go three men band." Said Drew, he was looking over the music sheet as many times he could to see any errors in his writing.

"That's okay Drew, I will be recording the song with Eddie, and if you need any help I will get someone from the other bands to help you out, because I don't want to credit to your song." The guys discussed this matter with each other for another hour, before the door opened. It was Patrick Sr. he was back from his stay at the hospital. The guys were surprised that Patrick made it back within two hours. "Well, look at what the cat brought in if isn't Patrick Gowin, Sr." "Oh, good afternoon sir, how are you doing." Asked Patrick to Mr. Webber "Well, Patrick good to see you again, say how's the new born: Patrick Curtis Gowin Jr.?"

"He is doing just fine, we just took him home, then 1:45 I got on the boarding plane and took off straight to New York. I called Mr. Yawer and see if he can get up to Rockchester, New York and so here I am." "You must be our new manager, I am Patrick Gowin Sr. I'm the drummer of the band." Patrick put his hand out to shake Eddie's hand. Eddie had never met Patrick at all, he could Patrick was a very tall man about 6'5" and a person who loved to work out. "Well Patrick, I am glad to finale meet you for the first time."

"Thanks, I was wondering did you ever play for a band."

"Oh no, but have produced music for my former band."

"Oh, so who were these former band members?"

"They were my roommates with an another kid that lived just right down the hall, every Thursday night we would go down to the university's recording studio, where they had their personal DJ named DJ whomp, he would let us record their music and stand by me to help me record the song, and then it would hit the airways after a half hour, and people would call in from all over the campus and ask if they can keep playing that song, or another favorite song of 4 straight's and the DJ had no choice but to. Anyways after two years of being their manager, we were finale signed to a record company: Universal studios in Orlando, Florida. Well we got there and saw the contract and had two disc deals, I thought was dump, that the studio is cutting their deal from about four weeks. The band was kind unhappy about me stomping out, they came out with confused thoughts. Ricky came out and said "Well we still don't know if we're going sign that deal, man, two disc and two years before the studio can release just one of them." "I told it was a bad idea." "Eddie, I told you we don't know if we are going to sign, its highly plausible, they are giving us time to think about the contract. So the next day we went in, and the studio made an exclusive offer of four disc contract. Those guys were happy to see that studio listen to Eddie, but there was several flaws in their contracts that the guys didn't want, but they over looked them, and sign anyways. After that they were invited to come to one of the studio rooms. They called my name to come, but the studio owner and one of his guards said that I was not a part of the contract; they said I was not kind of a manager that they were looking for and that I was not part of the deal. So 4 straight gave me the boot and fired me on the spot, I had to pay for my ride home. That's when I bumped into Mr. Webber's assistant and she asked "What's wrong did something bad happen." I looked into eyes I had to tell the truth to her. I say "Yeah, I just got kicked of being manager for my roommate's band; because Universal didn't think I was material type." She said that and this calling me a lost thing and then handed me this card for MAA Studio to become studio manager for a band, It was kind of weird of getting offer that tested producing method, so I took the flight out of Miami till Chicago then took your guy's flight to New York and here I am." The guys were shocked that just yesterday that Carl died and Eddie got kicked out of his College band by Universal Studios. Drew said it was like karma, the guys looked at Drew with a look that said what are you talking about karma is when there is a good and bad cause. Mr. Webber came in his usual way, open the door wide and bunch of papers in hands. "Well guys we have the ideas of what to call the memorable disc and here is the list." The pile of papers was now on the Eddie's new desktop, can Eddie went over there in a quick second and then went through the pile very slowly to make sure that he didn't overlooked anything in the papers. He pulled out one of the papers that looked like an interest idea for a disc, he pulled it from the bottom of the pile, and the band was named: _The indoorers_ and the title for the disc were named: _2 minutes to yesterday: A remembence to Mr. Carl Champillion. Featuring: The New Breed, the Head Rollers, the Indoorers, City Slickers, Rock Stories, and More…_. The main song from The Indoorers was _No way back_. A song dictated to Carl, before his untimely death. Many artists put on skits so the main song would be a surprise, but the bands were arguing over who was getting the middle song, because everyone knew that the middle song was always the best song from a disc. So for two days the arguing waged on, until Mr. Webber came in and told everyone that the Naturals have the middle song of the disc. Everyone was shocked; The Naturals was like the new kids on the block, until they reveal themselves as The New Breed. Mr. Webber told the other bands that The New Breed changed their name to the Naturals.

After two months of continuous writing and composing of the remembence disc, and finally it was done. The bands celebrated and cheered after all the work they have done for the released, but the record companies pushed the disc back into November 12th released, and The Naturals newly released disc entitled: _The Original Ones_. This disc marked the new history of the New Breed and The Naturals. But the disc was not released until January of the next year. The only thing The Naturals could do is make music videos and release singles to the radio and to the media. Some radio stations criticize the songs, but to a certain point and made some good notes for the band. Their first single from The Original Ones was a song entitled _Away from Me. _The track hit mainstream reaching number one within three weeks, beating 4 straight's 45 hours late in the 3rd week. Eddie and the guys were launched into superstardom; they were taking tours in the United States after the release of the disc, and then having an international tour called _The Original Ones: Launch around the World Tour._ The tour featured bands from the United States, England, France, and Russia. The tour was major event for the guys since the disc was released with a special edition of _Singing out loud and A New someone with the album_. They never played any songs from the New Breed Age, except the Naturals One's songs. ITunes carried the very same collection, but had the demo version of _A New Someone AOL Sessions and Singing Out Loud from the remembence disc._ At the Grammy's the Naturals took best rock album and song of the year for _Away from me_, they also performed at the Grammy's 61st event in Hollywood, California. A year they released a documentary about their early beginning and the death of their first manager. Eddie was also on the DVD and talks about this beginning with the band, and how they shaped up after a day, and how much they have improved from their beginning to the present. The DVD was loaded with extras like the music video for _Singing Out Loud_, which has a different ending compared to the first video. They Also but Alternative Lyrics in the song, and have bubbles that pop up on the screen. Critics from around the world gave the DVD good reviews and wanted to win the best documentary of the year, but only came second to the legend of Johnny Cash's _Ring Of Fire DVD_. Later that year Drew released the single that was supposed to be on _The Original Ones_, but was pulled due to Mr. Webber thinking it criticize the media for being mean to them when they began their first tour. Another disc came their way this time entitle _The Nature of Living_; this disc came down the chronicles of living and dying , issues dealing with the government, and taking a revolt to pauperizes. The disc came in second place beating 4 straight again in two years.

MAA Studio was on top of the world due to two bands of their own going at it on the charts, The Naturals and The Indoorers were at the top of their games and releasing a single every two months that would either top the other. After twelve months of continuously battling each other, The Naturals won by releasing a single that brought down 4 straight and the other bands that was below the two bands. Radio DJ's were going haywire with it, because it attacked the rest of the bands out there who weren't great yet or who couldn't beat the two if they wanted to. Both bands released DVD together describing why they decided to write and produce a song together and why they attacked the other bands that were on the charts. Dylan put in his own words "We did it because we were tired of proving to the others that they were still on the top, and none of the other bands could over throw them." The Indoorers and The Naturals were put on MTV's Mash-ups, which put both of the bands inverting lyrics to make one song. The CD had only eight songs on it which included the number hits from the bands and a song with legendary band Linlin. The DVD featured extras like the retirement party for both bands, the introduction of the bands, behind the scenes, and on tour with both bands that stretched from the early beginning to the end of their journeys. The DVD reached the top of the charts, and they were nomination for another Grammy award. Within five years the Naturals went their separate ways; Dylan moving to Iowa and being jailed after the police found his dead girlfriend body in his bed. Drew married Sheryl and Tim married Maya, they became brother-in-laws and they started a guitar shop in southern Los Angeles, and everyone thinks Patrick Sr. past away after a heart attack at his apartment in Tulsa, Oklahoma; Leaving his two kids and his loving wife behind. Eddie stayed in MAA studio becoming Mr. Webber assistant after two years since the Naturals broke up and went their own ways. Eddie and Mr. Webber finally closed down MAA studios in New York and decided to go to Hawaii for a month, but before that could happen, Mr. Webber died in his house, and the cause of the death was heart attack. Eddie moved out to Hollywood before meeting up with Drew and Tim. He helped them in making a profit in their business. While Dylan was charged with one count of manslaughter and had to serve twenty-five years in the state prison.

Page | 5


	3. Chapter 3: Rise to Power

**Rock The World**

**Chapter III: The Start of Rise to Power**

Some years later Henry Gowin was just starting out in York, Nebraska as a police officer. He was the son of Patrick Gowin Sr. He and his mom moved out to Nebraska after Patrick Jr. moved out of the house and found a house in Chicago. He was born years before Patrick Sr. died. So he never knew his real dad, his mom remarried when he was five and called the new man in the house dad. Now Henry was 23 years old, with a sturdy lifestyle, he was the king for his school, and was scholar of the year from the University of Nebraska; he graduated from his high school with honors. Later in his college career he would go from a teacher major to a cop, and he was brought into the academy, where he demonstrated some high quality skills with taking down criminals, using guns, and having a search dog search for the right things. When it came for the week of graduation he almost failed the final exam, but since he was the last person out and administer for the exam was gone for a little break. So Henry went up to the administers desk and took the last exam from the bottom of the stack of papers and erase the name of the student that score the best on the test, and replace it with his name. He put the name of the student on his paper and put them in the pile, his original copy on the bottom and his new on top of the pile and walked out. Later that week he graduated from the academy with the high overall rating in the exam. He was assigned to his hometown of York, Nebraska by chief officer Dwayne Roil, there he became a street patrolman, this is where his first break came, and he met many people on the streets, but there was never any crime and started to get bored of patrolling the streets. So about 1:35 he would go to a coffee shop and leave the directed the traffic by its self. He didn't seem to turn around whenever he heard a chunks behind and tires screeching around the cement. He entered the coffee shop he notice two men sitting with a map on their table and the waitress telling them that they need to get that off of the table if they want their meal. These men looked like people who came from the street and didn't have any money to pay for anything. But one thing that Henry didn't understand how they got a map of Oklahoma, if they were from Nebraska? So Henry went over to them and asked them "So where are guys from" The guys didn't speak up.

"I asked you guys where are you from, do you understand me, if you do answer me."

"We-we-we are from Lincoln, Nebraska officer."

"So do you own a car?"

"N-n-no, sir, we came here with a friend"

"So where did you get the map then?"

"My friend had it, he wanted to go to Oklahoma, but I said no, sir"

"Then may I ask why is fort Nile highlighted for?"

"That-t'-'s where my friend want to go see, Sir."

"Well, where he at right now?"

"Well, sir, if you are referring to my friend?"

"Yes, him, do you know where he is?"

"No, he took off about forty to fifty minutes ago."

"Well what's your name then?"

"My name sir is Bill Devault and this is my brother Will Devault."

"Well Will and Bill can you please tell your friend that if he thinks he can get into Fort Nile, tell him that it is not a pedestrian area. It's only for the government and anyone near it could be charged with a fine that could reach up to a million dollars, and three months in jail, so when you see your friend that much time and how much he could spending."

"Well officer, we will tell him, because nothing gets past us."

Just as they started to ended some more officers came in, and they looked mad, mad at Henry for leaving his position without permission. The other officers cuffed him and brought him to headquarters, there he had to talk to his boss chief Dwayne Roil, now the chief was kind of a overweight police that has been on the force since 1997 when he joined the York City police department. Back then he was the best traffic officer till a red ford win-star van speeding down the road and hit him, almost crippling him in the process of getting away with stolen money. He was in the hospital for two months; they had to remove his left leg, because of infection. So the police department found a suitable spot as a dispatcher, and was employee of the month for a year, and was promoted as chief of police, when his former mentor and head of police retired at the age of seventy-one. Henry was now face to face with his mentor and his boss.

"Well I heard that we had a little mishap this morning, I am correct about this?"

"Sir, I am sorry about leaving post without permission, I should of have never left my position, but sir, my throat was dry; and I had to get something to drink, sir."

"I don't give a damn about your throat; with you leaving position you cause three wrecks; and you violated an order, and I have to go by the book, I can't let anyone slip, so Henry I giving you a warning, but the next time you don't follow an order you will be suspended." Henry was dismissed after the conversation. He went back to his job of being a traffic director; other officers were crossing the street looking at him in disgrace. They knew that he was in trouble not in short run, but in the long run. He knew that if he moved a muscle that he would be suspended for over a month, and then the chief would properly fire him from his job. On his radio he could here reports about burglaries, car crashes, an officer wounded in a gun fight, about people being arrested, and 10-4 out. So he called in "Um, sir, do you want me to assist someone that is calling for back-up?"

"No, I want you to stay in your area, unless there is one not that far from you, if you disobey, you will be suspended for a month or more, do you understand me, Henry?"

"Ok, sir, I will stay in my area." Just after he got his orders and blue 1998 win-star van came stopped right beside him. It was Bill and Will in their van that had rust spots, and one half of the window was cracked by a rock. "Hello Henry, how are you doing?"

"Will and Bill what are you guys going, don't you know it's illegal to park in the middle of the street?"

"We were wondering what kind of trouble you got into now." asked Bill as he was overlooking Will; who was driving the win-star van.

"That's none of your guys business, its police business and no one should know."

"Well…" said Bill, "there been rumors being swirled around the area that you almost fired."

"That's not even one bit true, but I'm going to give you guys one warning to get out of the middle street, so people can pass and get to their destination, if you don't move I'm going to have to arrest you guys, and I don't want to do that."

"Ok, Henry we will move away from the middle of the street." So William pulled the car around to a side street, which he parked the car, and waited. Soon it was five in the evening and time for Henry to get off; when he noticed a rusty red ford ranger coming down the road at a mile a minute. The rusty ranger was aiming for Henry and Henry knew it. That's when the blue rusty win-star van came in and made the rusty red ranger go off track; the Ranger went to the other side of the street and hit another car. Henry rushed over to the wreck and calling on the radio that there has been a wreck and that they need ambulance down where he was. Will pulled the van over to where Henry was and asked "Is there anything that we can do?"

"Yeah, get out of your car, and lay down on the ground."

"What, why, we didn't do anything."

"Yeah you did, you made that ranger crash into the car on the other side of the street, so get out of your car, and put your hands up in the air, because you are under arrest."

"Ok, Officer." Just as Will was attempting to open the door to get out, he turned on the engine and took off down the road, but not for that long. Police cars swarmed the area, making it hard for Will and Bill to escape from them. Henry rushed over to the cars to see if everyone was okay. As he could see from the wreck that it had been a head on collision and he called out. "Sir, are you okay, if you are please do not move, because you just been a wreck. He went over to the other car, and discovered the sick reality that he found that the other person in the car was dead. The ambulance was finally their and asked "Have you checked on everyone's condition?"

"Yes I have, the one in the truck has some scrapes and open gash on his head. But the other driver is dead."

"Ok, thanks for telling us."

He could see they were trying to open the door, and get the dead body out. Another ambulance crew was opening the ranger's driver side door, and getting the man out of the car. He walked down to where the police were. It was quite of ways from the scene of the wreck. He first ran into Lutentient Alex Mauberry, and then Detective Johnson. The Detective stopped him and asked some questions. "So Mr. Gowin, what happen here?"

"Well…" "The ranger came down the road and was out of control, when the blue win-star over there came out of nowhere and made the truck skid into the other land and crash."

"So you're telling that the blue van is responsible for all this?"

"Yes sir, and when I tried to arrest them they tried to make an escape."

"Ok, I will talk to them…"

"First sir, can you let me arrest them."

"Sure, if they are the ones responsible for all this, then I don't see why not." So Henry went over to where Will and Bill where standing and got his pair of hand cuffs out and said "Will and Bill you being arrest for reckless driving and a failure to follow instructions of a police officer." Henry put both men in handcuffs and put them in a police car. He noticed that the blue van had tons of papers in it, but he left it alone, He was a cop and knew that he had reason to search the van for anything illegal. He got into a police car with Officer weens and went to headquarters to fill out papers. When he walked into the front lobby, everyone was congratulating him for his first arrest ever. Even the chief of police came down and congratulated him and pulled him over to the side. "Well, I'm impressed that you got an arrest within three months of starting, I'm taking you off of street patrol, I'm now going assign you to real life chasing and catching criminals, So how about Henry, do you like this offer or do you preferred to be a traffic person still?"

"Well sir, this is one of the many things that my dad would go for, but I don't know yet, if I want to be assigned to a car with a partner. I mean yeah I did get into trouble today."

"Yeah, but this is a lifetime opportunity, Henry, this is a chance that every officer is will to take this job, if you don't want the job I'll understand, but also this is one of the chances you'll ever get.

"I know sir, but it is better than street patrol, right."

"Oh course, because you go anywhere they need assistants, or you can stop someone for a crime."

"Ok, I've made up my mind; I'm going to take the job."

"Good, welcome aboard of the real job, now tomorrow I'll assign you to squad car, and that will be your assigned car for a year, but right now I want you to go home and get some sleep, and no party."

"Ok, sir, will do, and thank you for the opportunity." It was about seven o'clock at night now, and Henry could feel that the warm welcoming he had was fading fast. He went into one of the empty rooms and started to fill out papers about what he saw and what the charges were for the twins. He noticed that the twins haven't been arrested for anything in their whole life. He found it odd, why would a pair of twins want to get into trouble, and found that he better out more. He went down to the holding cell to ask why what they did. When he went down there he told the guard that it was ok, the guard quickly open the door and followed Henry. Henry demanded that he open cell 11, and the guard did. "Hello Will and Bill."

"Hello Officer Goo-win, did you come down here to set us free?"

"No, and its Gowin, not goo-win"

"So then what did you come down for then?"

"Hey watch it Bill, just because you're in jail doesn't mean that you think can talk to me like that, The reason why I came down here for, is to find some answers from you two guys."

"Ok, Officer whatever you say."Will, Bill, and Henry went down to the discussion room that was down the hall way. "Ok, I want you tell me why you pulled out of the street and caused that wreck?"

"We saw that the ranger was after you and it was swirling all over the road, that's why we started to move out of the street for, we try to make sure you didn't get killed or injured."

"Then why did you guys didn't stop when I asked you to, and get out of the vehicle when asked to?"

"Listen man, we are sorry about that, we thought you want to arrest us for anything that we did right in protecting you from getting hit by that truck."

"So it was to protect me, how do you know the car was aiming for me, the car could of had its own brakes cut, did you think about that."

"If the car had its brakes cut, don't you think that we would know, and tell you that the ranger had cut brakes, this car was aiming right for you, and it was speeding like a bat out of hell."

"Ok, I'm going to talk to the man that was driving the Ranger, if he was aiming for me or did he have his brakes cut and if I find out that he is telling the truth, you guys are going to be in front of a judge, pronto, you understand me??" Both men shook their heads, in agreement and Henry order the guard to put them back in their cell. While the guard was doing what he was told to do? Henry was going up the stairs into the main lobby; there were some cops there that were filing out papers. He went over to Officer Dwayne Trile, who was an old man, and has been on the force more than anything one. Officer Trile was most wises cop on the force and was named officer of the year by the chief of police in 1997.

"Hey Dwayne, I was wondering if you can have a cop go over to the hospital and talk to the guy that was in the wreck today and tell them to ask if the brakes were cut or not."

"I will get a man over there, but I got a report about that rusty red Ranger, and the report said that the brakes were not cut."

"WHAT? How come this wasn't on my desk?"

"Sorry, but you weren't at your desk, and they gave it to me, and told me to keep it until you come up here, I was about to walk over to your desk when you came up, but I can see that you were coming to my desk for a favor, right?"

"Yeah, but I want someone over at the hospital for a watchful eye on the suspect, can you please do that for me because I'm tired and the chief says I need some sleep before being assigned tomorrow."

"Sure thing Henry, I'll get to that right now."

So Henry walked away, while officer Trile was asking around for someone to go to the hospital and watch the man till Henry gets over there in the morning. Henry walked out of headquarters at a quarter to ten o'clock at night. He saw that his car was wrapped in police colors and plastic wrapping. He could see that the daytime shift people had fun with decoration the car. So he took his pocket knife and started to cut the plastic wrapping and the streamers from the car. Henry just started to cut the streamers and started to laugh about the whole thing, he thought the guys got him good this time. It was like his first day in headquarters, when some of the officers put a fake snake in his desk, which scared the living crap out of him. The second day was funnier, because someone made Henry follows him and the other officers into a cell, which they called the rookie hangout. He remembered everything that happen to him on his first three days and now here he was cutting the wrapper from his car. He finally got to his car door and took the wrapper and streamers into the garbage. He got into his car and took off for his house. Henry didn't live by himself, but he did live with his mom in their apartment on Blurry Street in York. The apartments maintenance were the best that anyone has ever seen, the walls were repainted every other year. The apartments were huge, having two rooms upstairs and the living room, kitchen, and the bathroom downstairs. What Henry always noticed that just off of the bathroom, there was another door, Henry always thought that it was a closet, but it wasn't. "Mom, you left the light in the closet on again."

"Henry, I will get it, I was the last one in there, so I Will turn off the light." Henry's mom from her room using her cane and holding the banister, Henry helped his mom down the last step, and she went into the closet to turn off the light. She was in there for ten minutes looking at everything in the closet, but when Henry tried to look into the closet, the door was locked. Henry shook the doorknob, furiously, then trying to break the door, when he was eighteen he tried to get into the closet, but his mom always told him that it was stuff for Christmas, Easter, and other holidays, but no matter what his mom told him, he wouldn't believe that it was Christmas stuff, because he knew where the Christmas stuff was, it was in his mom's room far back inside her closet. He couldn't be tricked that easily, he knew his mom was hiding something inside of this closet, something bigger than his and Patrick Junior's presents. There was another thing that he never figured out, why his brother was a junior. When his mom's last name was Divvy, it didn't make any sense, but he knew he still had the last name of Gowin. Once he was sixteen, he was going through the family album book, and he saw this man that looked like him and his older brother. He would ask his mother about the man, but she never said anything, she always wanted Henry to think her last name was Gowin, not divvy, when she found Richard Divvy, and married him in 2000. But at this time Richard was at work, So Henry yelled at the door "MOM, come on you been in there for the last ten minutes, it doesn't take that long to turn off a light in a closet." There was no response; he knew he had to get in there to make sure his mom was ok, But he thought about and it, and thought it threw, He would wait until his stepfather came and knocked the door, because if Henry couldn't knock that door down he knew that his stepfather could. So it was almost eleven at night before his stepfather step into the doorway of the apartment. "Mom is the closet by the bathroom, and I can't get the door open at all, dad"

"Henry, if your mom is in that closet and can't get out, call me early, because, there wasn't that much business tonight." So Mr. Divvy went over to the closet door, and tried to twist the knob, it was still locked; he yelled "Honey, are you ok, if you are can you please unlocked this door." There was complete silence inside the closet, so Mr. Divvy knocked on the door, and yelled out "Honey, if you're in there can you please unlock the door and come out!!" Still there was utterly silence, it scare both men, because when ever this happen before, his mom would come out. Mr. Divvy tried to plow the door down the first time in his life; he failed first, and the second time it cracked at the doorknob. He took one last hit at the bottom of the door, and the door collapse on him and hit Henry in head, knocking him down the ground. When Henry got up from the being hit by the door, he looked at the room, but all he could see is the dark, and things that were shining from the light in the living room, Mr. Divvy went slowly went to the room, trying to not step on his wife, who was in the room, He went for the light when he noticed something out of the usual, He got the light he noticed that there was an metal object, he thought it might been his wife's cane, but it was a metal drum stick, so he laid it back down. He turned on the light, and found his wife Marie Mae Divvy's body lying in the middle of the floor, He ordered Henry to get up and call the ambulance. Henry got up from the rubble and got to the phone where he called the ambulance. "Hello this 911…" Came a voice

"Yes, This officer Gowin, and my mom is laying in the closet and she very pale, and…"

"Ok, sir, please stay calm, do you need an ambulance?" came the operator voice

"Yes, we do, she seems to not responding or moving."

"Ok, Sir, we need to know where you guys live. So we can get an ambulance over there immediately, ok, sir."

"We live on 165 North Blurry Street, and my mom's name is Marie Mae Divvy."

"Ok, we also need the age, and what apartment you're in?"

"She is only fifty-one years old, and we're in apartment eleven."

"Can you tell me how she fell unconscious?"

"I wasn't there when she fell unconscious."

"Ok, the ambulance is one the way, it should be there in five minutes."

Five minutes went by faster than a speeding bullet and the ambulance crew was there by five minutes to midnight. EMTs told Henry to stay back, so the place wasn't so crowded, Henry could hear them asking his stepfather questions after questions, than one or two men came in next with a black bag. Henry knew it wasn't a body bag, because a body bag was bigger than this one, this one, he could see, that it had tools in there. Soon more people came in bringing a back board, so they can move his mom's almost lifeless body, on the back board. He saw his dad walking behind her, while the EMTs were holding the back board to move his mom and he decided to call his older brother Patrick who was living in Chicago.

"Hey This Patrick Gowin Jr. if I'm not here then leave an awesome drum tone or a message."

"Hey Patrick, its Henry, listen man, Mom is going to the hospital so if your there pick up the damn phone, because something is seriously wrong." Patrick answer machine beeped and Patrick walked into his dome room, with his college girlfriend. She noticed that the answer machine was blinking. Then she said "Now are we going to that awesome party that you promise that you promise, or are we going to stay here all night and kiss and make out, Patrick?"

"Hold on, can I check my messages, Katelyn"

"I suppose, but I sure you got nothing important"

"You might never know." So Katelyn sat on the couch while Patrick was going to answer machine.

"Friday 12 at 2:31, beep"

"Hey Patrick" came a man's voice from the machine "Are you coming to the practice after tonight's party, we might need you because, the other drummer is the worst drummer, especially when he's drunk, give me a call, at 142 – 5642, see ya at the party man, woo uh." The machine beeped and said

"Friday 12, at 12:04 PM Beep"

"Hey Patrick" came a familiar voice, "Listen man, mom is going to the hospital so your there pick up the damn phone, because something is seriously" the message was cut off by a beep and answering machine went quiet again. Katelyn turned to Patrick who was looking confused "You have a brother, how come you never told me this Patrick?"

"Listen Katelyn, I'm going to York, Nebraska to be with my stepfather, my little brother, and my mom, because if my brother, Henry said there was something seriously wrong with mom, then go, because he wouldn't tell a lie, because he's a cop."

"So you were going to blow off the biggest party this year, which your friend is throwing."

"Yes, because it's family and family comes first before parting, and you can go or you can stay here, right now, I need to pack and get going, because next call isn't going to be that good of a call."

"Well, make sure you call Jake, to make sure he knows if you're going to York, Nebraska."

"Why in the world would he have to know, Jake, is nothing but a drunken loser anyways, He probably have another party on New Year's Eve, bigger than this one, and then again he be arrested the next day for selling beer to minors."

"Well I can't believe this, you expect that he is going to choose you as drummer in his band, but you blow off his own parties, especially this party, when is going to announce his new drummer."

"You know you can't make confess that yeah, maybe, just maybe he going to announce his new drummer, because he rather has someone who can learn just in seconds, without having to learn the whole song in the recording studio."

"So you're going to York?"

"Yep, and don't try to stop me, because family comes first, sorry honey, but if you want to go, then go, because I ain't going to slow you down." Patrick left his dorm, leaving his girlfriend behind in his dome, the expression on her face was shocked that he actually blew off a party.

He got into his car that he got for graduation and took off, Jake was a couple feet away from Patrick's car, and both men stare at each other. Jake holding a beer bottle, and then throws it right at Patrick's car, it misses by what seem a mile, and Katelyn comes out of the dorms. Jake gives her a dirtier look, and goes chasing after her, Patrick gets out and runs after Jake. Patrick tackles Jake, and both men start throwing punches at each other. Katelyn came back and shoved Jake off of Patrick. Patrick got up and grabbed an empty beer bottle, and when Jake got up, and started to run and try to tackle Patrick. Patrick raised the glass bottle and brought it down on Jake's head. Patrick and the bottle caused Jake to hit the ground hard with pieces of beer bottle just flying on top of the ground and Jake. As Patrick could see, he hit Jake, and made part of Jake's head started to bleed. Katelyn quickly grabbed and told him to get in the car and get going so he wouldn't get into any trouble. Katelyn took the rest of the broken beer bottle and grabbed it the wrong way and it cut her on the palm of her hand. Patrick got back in his car, and strolled off, hitting I-95 in two hours. From there he went to I- 29 and made to Omaha, where he stayed for the night, he forgotten his cell phone at the dorm, and his computer at the dorm too. He was in such a hurry that he forgot all about, so when morning came, he would take off again, to go ninety miles to York, but something stopped him. "Katelyn what are you doing here?"

"I went into your dorm and found that you forgot some of your stuff, and the police told me to the ambulance to have my palm check, the ambulance crew said it wasn't that bad, but Jake he was arrested for being drunk in the public, and not following orders, and once they started to talk to me, I couldn't tell them that you did. So I told the officers that I hit Jake with bottle because he tried to beat me up."

"So you told them a lie?"

"Yes I couldn't let officers come after you, especially your brother. So I had to, I had to protect you, because well Patrick, I love you." Patrick put his arms Katelyn to show her that he loved her too.

"You know we are only like ninety miles away from where my brother is, right."

"We are, so this must be."

"This is Omaha, Nebraska, this is the biggest city in Nebraska, and you go north, you'll be in Sioux City, IA."

"What about if you go south for two hours then where we be, because I'm from New York, and you know that, and I've never seen such scenery?"

"Well South there's Kansas, and Missouri, Oklahoma, and there is Texas. That's what south of us, including York."

"You mean New York City, right."

"No, honey York, Nebraska, not New York City…"

Ninety miles from where Patrick Jr. and his girlfriend Katelyn was, Henry was now looking in the room that his mom was in just seven hours ago, he noticed it wasn't a closet it was a room, an extra room, where The Naturals merchandise was all around, and a disc keep repeating one song, all night long, Henry couldn't believe that the room was filled with The Naturals merchandise, and decided to walk out the room, when he noticed a poster of the band, with their signature. He noticed that the drummer looked like his older and party-hard brother. He noticed he kind of looked like the man, too, but he wanted to find out what his name was, to see if he was related to Him or Patrick Jr. He looked all around the room, until he found a picture of a drummer and looked at it very closely. Then he picked it up and something fell from the back of the picture it was a note, and very old. He picked it up and read it. "_To My Dear Marie Mae Gowin, I know that I've been on the road for a month now, and I wanted to know how you're doing, because without you here, it's very lonely, but the guys are always trying to cheer me up, How are Patrick Gowin Jr. and little Henry Allan doing? I Will be home in another two weeks, Love you… Patrick Curtis Gowin, Sr." _Henry was shocked that his man, the man name Patrick Curtis Gowin, Sr. knew who Henry was, he found the date of note and it read _December 1, 2001. _Henry knew he was only three years old at the time, and he didn't know anything about his real father. Suddenly there was knock on the front door, He went out the room, throwing the note and the picture down the ground. He went into the living room where the door was, and noticed it was his older brother, Patrick Jr. "Patrick, how's it going?"

"In the hospital, why, where do you think she was?"

"Man, I didn't know if she came home or not, how I am supposed to know, I live a hundred miles from York, and I got here in two days, gee Henry, I don't know what's going on around here."

"Sorry bro, I thought my message told you where mom was."

"That's ok, but next time this happens tell me, where mom is so I know." As soon as Patrick was done Mr. Divvy came in, he had a sorrowful look on his face, but the two brothers didn't say a thing to him, because they feared that something bad has happen.

"Hey Patrick I got to show this room to."

"Do you mean that room that looks like a closet but is really a room?"

"How did you know, that the closet door was another room."

"Because I helped mom set it all up, when you were at work."

"Oh, but did you know we are related to a famous drummer of The Naturals?"

"Yeah, I knew that, and he wasn't just a relative, he was our father."

"What, how come no one told me this!"

"Because you were so little, that mom wanted to make you believe that your father was Richard, not Patrick Gowin Sr., Who I was named after."

"Wait a minute, so our father was the drummer, then how come he isn't here today?"

"Because he died when you were only three years old, that's why you don't remember dad, that much, I remember him all the time."

"What did he died of, let me guess drugs, and is because he had a drug problem."

"See this is why nobody told you, because you'll consider that dad died of drugs, when it's not the truth."

"Well, Patrick I'm going to shut down your music, and make sure that you or anyone can't listen to it." Just as Henry was saying that Patrick tackled him, both men were throwing fist at each other. Patrick was landing the most punches, while Henry was trying to protect himself, from his brother's hard left punches. Richard came in broke up the fight and held Henry back from fighting, "YOUR MOM IS IN THE HOSPITAL, WHILE YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING OVER FACTS, THAT REAL DAD IS DEAD, YOU TWO NEED TO GROW UP, AND PATRICK YOU GOT TO ADMIT THAT YOUR DAD DIED OF DRUGS." Patrick was really mad now, because he knew he's own father didn't die of drugs. So went after Richard. Henry tried to stop him by standing in front of Patrick, but Patrick knocked him down, Then Richard and Patrick were in each other's faces "You got to admit that your real father was a low life after the band's spilt, and he took pills to get rid of the facts that he was nothing but a low life, like you are. Both of you are the same, in your future you're probably going to take drugs to get rid of the fact that you're a low life just like your father was." Patrick hit Richard across the face, which knocked him down, Mr. Divvy hit the floor, with his head hitting the wall, "That's what you get for saying that my dad was a low life, he did more than you tried to, and he gave me an opportunity, unlike my little brother. You're the one that is the low life around do you understand me." Barked Patrick, as he was standing over Mr. Divvy moving body, and Mr. Divvy was trying to get up from the knockdown. Mr. Divvy was shocked that Patrick actually hit him across the face and Henry was looking furious that his own brother hit his stepfather. So he ran over to Patrick and asked him "Why did you do that for, you just think you can punch someone and leave."

"Let's see why Henry, because he called me a low life and I got mad at him for disrespecting our father." Henry didn't have anything to say, but instead walked away. Patrick went into the extra room, when he overheard that his mom had just passed away. Patrick sat on the floor, realizing that the person that he care most about, had just died; he went to Henry and asked "Where are the boxes?"

"You ain't taking thing, just because mom died."

"Yes, I am, do you want to stop, try, because all your going to do is throw everything that said The Naturals on it."

"All that crap deserves to tossed away; mom couldn't get over the fact that our real dad is really dead."

"No it doesn't Henry, You have to remember this, and mom would want them to go with me, instead of having them thrown away by you."

"Fine, the boxes are in the upstairs."

"Thank you, little bro!"

"Don't call me little, Patrick.

So Patrick went up stairs to get the boxes while Richard and Henry got into the blue 2009 jeep, that Richard had a accident in, The car still worked although it was damaged by a semi-truck. Patrick found twelve boxes in the closet, and took three trips up and down the stairs. He finally had the boxes in spare room, and Henry came in, "Patrick, you know where the hospital is right?"

"I think so, because all you have to do is look for the blue light sign that says `Hospital' I know."

"All right, I see you there."

"Actually I'm going home, and I'll be back for the funeral."

"You can't Patrick, mom is dead, stay with me and Richard. So you know what's in the deeds."

"I wouldn't even stay here, because of Richard, Do they have any hotels in this town."

"Yeah they do, it's just north of here."

"Ok, I'll go over there and get a room for Katelyn and me."

"Since, when did you have a girlfriend?"

"Since, I was a sophomore in College."

"Well, I am going to the hospital with Richard, to say final goodbyes."

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." Patrick was moving all the stuff off of the self and packed it all away and stuffed everything in the car, Katelyn was in the car, and asked Patrick "What is all that stuff, that's in the back."

"It's some of my mom's stuff and we are going to take it with us, when we leave this Thursday."

"Does this mean will be staying until Thursday; I have classes that I have to take?"

"Hey, you came with your car and you left it in Omaha, remember?"

"Well, I really don't like going to funerals, especially with people like your brother, he sounds very evil."

"He's really not that evil, he doesn't like me that much, because since I left, and whatever I left here, he destroyed it, Drums included, also if you want to go to Omaha, I will take you, so you can go back the dorms, but make sure that idiot Jake is not around."

"Ok, I will go back to college. Will you are ok, here by you self?"

"I think so, if I don't not back by Thursday night, then come down to York, ok?"

"Alright, I will take a bus that will take me up to Omaha."

"Ok, see you Thursday night at the dorms."

As soon as Patrick pulled up to the gray-hound register station, Katelyn got out and went up to the register center and bought her tickets. Patrick left there around noon and went to the hotels that were just a couple blocks from where the grey-hound buses were. This hotel had just been remodeled, to make it look nicer, and Patrick thought it was descend enough to spend a couple of nights, so he went up to the office and got a room. When he entered the room that he was assigned to, he noticed it was an excellent room. The first thing he did was turned the TV on, and watched TV for a while, there was a knock on the door, and it was the manager of the place. "So, how do you like it so far?"

"It's all good; say where the kitchen at?"

"I'm sorry, but we don't have a kitchen, you're going to have to go to the diner log which is across town."

"Ok, thank you for telling me, that because I thought you would have a lounge area or a kitchen."

"Nope, we are planning to build a kitchen, but how are we going to hire anyone, when you're a small hotel."

"I know what you mean; I've been trying out for different bands for the last five years."

"So you're a drummer?"

"Yep, my father was a drummer, so I decided to follow his footsteps."

"Oh, what band did he play for?"

"Well his band didn't make it that far." A car pulled up by the office. "Well I got to get going because it looks I got some costumers." The manager ran to his office and started to take orders from the people. So Patrick just return to the TV and another knock came from the door, but this time it was Henry.

"Henry, what are you doing here, I thought you're and Richard was going to the hospital?"

"We already did, but they wouldn't let us see mom, but her lawyer that she assigned when she filed for bankruptcy in 2013 came and said that we should go to his office, and find out what our mom left as a last testament, so I told him to wait till I come get you, because your name is in the testament, I bet."

"Do you need a ride then, Henry, or did Richard bring you here."

"No, I have my own car, well actually it's moms old car, but there is another car in the back, properly a 2008 Ford Mustang, because it looked like a Mustang, but there was so much dust on it, so I couldn't tell what color or the make or the model of the car, so I left it alone."

"A 2008 ford Mustang, I'm impressed, but anyways don't we should get to the lawyers office?"

"Yeah, before Richard takes all the assets from us."

"What do you mean by that Henry, do you think that Richard would take everything from us?"

"Yes, I think he will keep that apartment to himself and everything that's either mine or moms!"

"Well, let's get going then, I Will follow you, because I don't know where this guy's office is."

"Ok, just stay behind me then." So the boys got into their cars and followed each other to the lawyer's office, which was located by the grocery store on main-street and by the bakery, which was on Miles Lanes. When they came there Richard was just sitting on the steps smoking a cigar, and trying to look like he was cool. A small man came out and shook Richard's hand; he had to be at least five foot and five inches, wearing a suit and a polka-dot tie, he also had a cigar, but his face look uglier than what Richard's face. This guy had a scar on his forehead, one by his chin, and one by his right eye. But the worst part was that the guy was missing part of his ear, it looked like someone or something mauled or tried to maul his ear off, because of the jagged edges on his ear.

The small guy waved his hand, to let Henry and Patrick to come in. Richard was staring at them with his cold evil eyes, but the boys past him, and went inside and Richard followed them in, and closed the door behind them. The small lawyer went to the black desk and pulled out a piece of paper, and then once again wave to invite them over to the desk, Richard was the first one to sit down, while the other two just stood there looking at this man who looked more like a monster than a normal human being. Richard yanked on Henry's sleeve and told him to sit down and quit staring at the man's face. Finally Patrick sat down, behind Richard and Henry. The man spook some words and then went quiet again, he poured himself a glass of cold water that came from his assistant, who was leaving the room before he could start reading the deeds or another word of the testament. "I-I have here wit-h-h me, the last Will and testament of Marilyn (Marie) Mae Divvy." All three of the guys were quiet still and just listen to the man "To my husband Richard, I leave you with, the apartment and 100 bucks, Patrick Curtis Gowin Jr. I hereby leave you with a black 2008 Ford Mustang, and the house that we used to live in Chicago that is on 185 North Blake Avenue. Which I made payments on for eighteen years another thing I leave you with is: three thousand dollars, from my bank account so you can pay the rest of the bills off when and if you would take that house. To Henry I leave you a house in Northern York, Nebraska worth of one hundred and fifty thousand dollar. So you won't have to live with Richard, and I leave you the other three thousand dollars that is in my bank account." The boys were celebrating when the lawyer said "Wait, there is one more part to the deed, is there a Patrick Curtis Gowin Sr." Everyone went quiet, Henry was thinking how did his real father get into the deed when he's been dead for the last some years.

When the lawyer got up and sat down and this put his glasses on his nose, "I hereby leave Patrick Sr. all of silverware, my stove, and my valuables till the day the kids become old enough." The lawyer read it over and over again, till he looked into a drawer and pulled out the family history. He looked at Patrick Sr.'s profile to see if he was still alive or did he die. It said on the profile picture that he had died some years prior to Marie's death. Henry and Patrick look at each other, they were shocked that their father's name was on the deed, Henry broke the peace, "That's impossible he been dead for the last some years, how can be on the deed when his body has been rotting in that same grave."

"Well, that kind of odd, how can his name be on here, when the papers were signed not even a month ago…?" Henry and Patrick Jr. were shocked that their real father wasn't dead, he was actually alive. Patrick tried to go for the door, but the lawyer said wait again, "…Have you forgotten about something?"

"Oh, the papers, don't worry Mr. Yeri, I sign them before I go." So Patrick signed his name on the papers and was off to his car, to get the mustang and to go back to Chicago. But before he could do that, there was a rusted, beaten up limo out by his car, he couldn't pull out of the parking lot, and he ran up to the limo's window and knocked on the window, and extremely old man came out "Ma-y-y I-I hel-p-p you, s-i-ir."

"Yes, you can Mr. Yawer, is that correct."

"Yes, it is Mr. Yawer, and I thank you for looking at my nametag, in-instead of calling me an old man."

"Who limo's is this, because it is blocking my way from getting out of the parking lot, so I can go up to Chicago."

"This limo belongs to Mr. Patrick…" the driver rolled up the window, as he started to cough. Patrick Jr. knocked on the window.

"Are you ok, because I know where the hospital is?"

"No, I will have Mr. Patrick Goo." A man stepped in, and he was as tall as Patrick Jr. was, "Excuse me, but I wonder if that your car?"

"Yes, it is sir." The man that was about forty or older, wearing silk shirts, leather pants, and new Addis shoes. As Patrick Jr. could see he had a tattoo of a drum set.

"You know I used to have a car, like that, but I left it with my wife and my wife gave it to my oldest son."

"Well sir, can you please tell you limo driver to move the limo so I can get out of here."

"Sure I Will, but what's your rush, I mean, you just came out here, tell me where you're going and I can drive you there."

"I don't think you want a normal person riding with you, I'll bore you to death."

"No you won't, because I know everything about Chicago, York, and other cities I've been to."

"Do you have a pulley, so I can pull my two cars?"

"Well no, but we can get a trailer to carry on."

"Well I heading up to Chicago, but first I have to go over to my mom's gauge to get my other car that she gave me, that was also my dad's car, and his favorite and he order it before the 2008 cars came out."

"Well, let's go find a trailer, so we can handle the cars and have they come with us."

"My younger brother said there is already a trailer with the Mustang, so how about you meet me by mom's apartment." The other man agreed, and Patrick Jr. got into his car, and took off, the limo was trialing him about twenty-five feet, until they came to a garage by the apartments. The guy in the limo got out and looked around and asked "Is this the place?"

"Yep, this the place, let me see here, now Henry said it was in garage thirteen, and all that I see is one though twelve." The man that was in the limo yelled "Hey it's over here." Patrick Jr. turned around and saw that this Patrick Goo had already found the garage, and urged him to rush over where he was. Both men pushed the door, upwards to get into the small garage, there it was a black 2008 Ford Mustang that was all nothing but dust. Patrick Jr. found the keys on the self in the back and got into the car. The car came alive as the engine as it roared in that garage, and the limo backed into the garage. Patrick Jr. got out of the car, as the limo was backing in, and got to where the jack was for the trailer. He got the trailer on the back of the limo and limo pulled ahead just by a couple feet and Patrick got into his car and ran the car up the trailer. He got out of his car and hop into the back of the limo and they were off to Chicago. They pulled onto the highway and drove hundred miles from York to Omaha to Chicago.

But just hours from where Mr. Goo… and Patrick Gowin Jr. were, Henry was angry about having to splitting money with his older brother. So he decided to go to the police department, when he noticed everyone around the offices where holding a special meeting. Henry knocked on one of the doors and one of the officers let him in. The news was going around that the chief was retiring from his position and how he wanted Henry to take over for the rest of his life until he retires. Henry was happy about being pushed from just being a traffic officer to head of the police, but he knew there was rules, and that there was always a person that was above him. So he went up to the chief's old desk and talk to his former mentor.

"Well Henry, my boy, here is your new office."

"Well Thank you sir, but yesterday you said I would be riding in a car with my new partner?"

"I know I did but kid I'm getting too old for this, I'm almost sixty-five years old, and I rather spend some time with my wife and family than do this, so when I decided last night, I figured that you're the man for the job. So what do you think?"

"Well, I can't say enough, I'll take it." Dwayne Roll shook Henry's and handed him the keys to the office. Everyone downstairs threw a retirement party. The party ended when there was a report of a robbery in place. And everyone rushed out to the scene; except for Henry who was sitting his office up to what he wanted it to be. After he was done with decorating the place, he went downstairs and went to see Will and Bill.

"Hey Billy, looky at what we have here we have the new chief of police, Henry Go-win."

"It's Gowin, you two, and you know what you both are released, guard can you please release these two." The guards quickly got up from his seat, and got his keys from his drawer, and unlocked the cell. Will and Bill came out with a funny expression on their faces. Both twins ran up to the main floor and Henry following them. "Hey, guys before you leave; you guys have to give me your fingerprints, so the police will know that you're in trouble, and have to be back in jail."

"Alright, Henry, but it better be quick, we got stuff to do and places to go."

"All we need is your fingerprints; we don't need your footprints, so it quick and you don't have to wash your feet."

"Bill, will you please go first, before I go." So Will went first and place his palm in the ink and then on to different slots on the paper. Bill did it, next and did the same thing as Will, now Henry send it threw the computer and put their names on it. He called them his friends and assistants. Now the twins knew that couldn't get into any trouble, because Will and Bill were on Henry's side.

Page | 11


	4. Chapter 4: Rise to Power part 2

**Rock The World**

**Chapter IV: Rise to Power**

It was a Wednesday morning; the sky was filled with an orange skyline, which everyone has seen before. Henry was just sitting in his office; waiting for his former police buddies to appear threw the door, and who was the late person was fine the first time, then fired the second time, he had total control over all major operations, and he got to have a big fat paycheck from the state, best of all he got to recognized by everyone in the town. But nothing else matter, not even the people matter to him, he made master plans to fire some of the older cops or make them beg for their job, whenever something major happen around town, Henry would interview the police officer, and see what happen at the scene, because you see that Henry had control of the whole town. Anyways, William and Bill where now taking over the detective part of the police department, they made false stories to tell the press about a murder, and would let murderers out of prison. It was almost like hell in the York police department, almost every day there was a firing, because Henry didn't like them, or they didn't catch any criminals. The only thing that was running though the police department was new officers, rookies that wanted to get a taste at catching criminals. Until one day, while Bill and William were filing papers. The mayor, Mayor Trent Dubose came through the station and demanded to see Henry. Bill rushed up to Henry's office to Henry and let him know that the mayor of the city was here and wanted to talk to him.

"Bring him in Bill, and make sure you bring in a comfortable chair for our dear beloved mayor."

"Ok, sir, I will go get him." It was a little while 'till Henry heard Bill voice again and saying "Right this way sir."

"Henry, the city got a problem."

"What kind of problem is it sir?"

"Well, several former police officers are saying that you fired them for no apparent reason. Now is there any truth to that?"

"No, there is no truth to that; they were informed about being to work late."

"That's not what I've been hearing from them, because they were trying to get their old jobs back, and you won't let them."

"Well, that's what I've been hearing, and I can't have this going on in my town so, either rehire these few police officers, or you'll be investigated by state police Henry, and I really don't want to that, because they will ask these men question about you, and how long they known you, and even some of them will testify against you in federal court. Now do you want that, if you don't, then I suggest that you rehire some of the old officers, and fire some of the new officers? Do you understand me, because by the state of Nebraska, if you don't cooperate, I'll have to come over here again next month or probably next week, because this isn't right you know that?"

"Yes, sir I understand, and I'll see what my assistant can do that for me, immediately."

"Now look here, the state will becoming coming here by the end of the month and if you don't have anyone that you fired, you will be prosecuted under Federal Law, which means anyone can testify, that you indeed meant to fire them, and you'll go to prison for this do you understand me, This is your last warning Henry, if you don't listen you'll be charged and be thrown in prison."

"Ok, sir, Bill can you show Mr. Mayor the door please." Bill and William grabbed the mayor and showed him to the front door. They threw him onto the ground. William came up to the main office and asked Henry "Sir, what was that about?"

"Oh, the mayor wants us to rehire before state starts investigating us."

"So what do you want me do then, do you want me to rehire some of those fools?"

"No, William, do not rehire anyone, we'll leave the state so state police investigate us."

"But sir, where are we going to?"

"Well, you know that I've been talking 'bout that MAA building in New York, right."

"Yes, sir, I remember that one night that you were up to one am in the morning and you were drinking a lot of coffee just to the right building, but how do you know that the building is up for sale?"

"Because, I've been keeping an eye on that building since it went up for sale, through the internet?"

"Ok, so do you want me to tell Bill that we are leaving this place and go to New York?"

"Yep, go tell him and I will get everything ready." So William went to Bill and told him about the news and he was getting everything packed away, when Henry came down he asked Bill "Hey Bill, do you still have that map to Fort Nile?"

"Yes sir, I do have the map and I'm packing it right now."

"Ok, good, because we got to leave this place before any state police come down here, and arrest us for firing us, William I change my mind, rehire everyone, while we leave this place for good."

"Ok sir, will do, sir." So William and Bill started to call everyone that was a police officer from before, it took William and Bill six hours to rehire everyone and to have them come in, The superior of the department came from his house to give a notice to Henry about his resignation, The rehired police officers came in from the front the door, with not very good moods towards Henry. The supervisor set up from the upper floor, and everyone went quiet. "You are rehired as police officers." The supervisor's voice came from the second floor. The supervisor's voice was like a boom of thunder, which could be heard for miles away. "Henry Allan Gowin would please come up and say something to your fellow officers." Henry came up at a slow pace, so everyone would wait. He made up the last steps and the supervisor ushered him over to a where the end of the second floor overlooks the first floor. Finally Henry was on the ledge of the second and overlooking everyone that was on the first floor. "You know that I've been a little harsh about being late, and I would like to say that I'm, well sorry about firing you guys. But it was your faults that you got yourselves fired. I was doing my job, making sure no one was ever late, than he or she should be." The first floor erupted with angry shouts and people cussing to Henry. Henry made the police man madder than hell; the supervisor turned Henry around, when Henry was trying to go into his office and yelled into Henry's Face. "HENRY ALLEN GOWIN, YOU'RE FIRED." Henry turned around to his supervisor and said "You can't fire me, you guys need me."

"No we don't because; we have someone to replace you 'Officer Trile' will you please come up here. Officer Dwayne Trile was up on the second floor in a flash. For someone with a cane to walk with; even though he was an old man in early sixty's. The supervisor and Officer Trile shook hands, and awarded the keys to his new office. Henry was looking at them with a wild look on his face. The supervisor came over to Henry and said "Come Henry, give me your gun, your cuffs, flashlight, and stun gun." Henry had no choice to give them up, William and Bill saw that their friend was giving up his police life for a citizen life and Henry had to! So they went into the back of the building where the locker room was and waited for Henry to come down there, so they could take off. The supervisor pulled his hand out and reached for Henry's badge, and ripped it off of the shirt and then the communication off of him and dismissed him from the police department. He went into his old office and packed things away, while the Captain of the police was watching Henry. It took him a half hour, and then officer Trile sat in the captain's chair, he started to spin around the chair when Henry left the room.

Everyone on the first floor was at work again, training rookies how to work the computers and how to put new criminal records into their database. One officer came in from the front door, bringing in with him a cart and eight boxes of donuts. He asked people where to put it and everyone told him in the break room. Henry was looking at everyone that he knew and when they looked back they had an evil glare in their eyes. So Henry went to the locker room and changed his clothes from police to pedestrian and tried to walk out the back way, when William and Bill Devault came out of nowhere. "Sir, is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Bill, so will you please get off of me, this instant!"

"Sorry sir, but I had to make sure it was you, because there has been a lot of police officers coming back here and getting their uniforms on. I just believe that you were kicked off the force. You were one of the best!"

"Well you better believe that they did, and it's because what I did! Now what did I say about getting up and off of me?" Bill got up and helped Henry get up from the ground.

"Billy Isaac Devault, will you please quit tackling people."

"Well sorry William Jonas Devault, I just making sure it was Henry! Are you ok with that?"

"Well not really, I mean you tackled what, ten officers and asked them the same question, aren't I right?"

"I guess you are… "William and Bill will you two stop you're arguing because we have a plan to hatch, and let's get out of this place before other officers come in here and arrest us." So William, Billy, and Henry used the back door and made it out to Henry's truck. They drove away from the parking lot and went to Henry's house that he got from his dead mom. The house was a run-down shed, well it looked like a run-down shed, but all it need was a paint job, and some construction inside of the house. But he never liked to work on the house, his stepfather Richard was working on the front porch when Henry and the twins got there. "Dad, what are you doing, I told you not to work on my house?"

"Well I just want to keep the house in good shape, you know the way your mom would want it."

"Dad, you know mom can't see what this house looks like, she been dead for six months, and you keep on saying that mom can see everything that I'm doing, it's just impossible, she dead, and you need to get over the fact that she died six months ago, when she went into that extra room in the apartment and another thing is I'm leaving for New York in a couple days, so you won't be able to get in the house or paint the house."

"Boy, get your butt, back here, because you don't ever disrespect your mother like that, and you should know better." Henry walked into the house and so did the twins. Mr. Divvy came in after the twins came inside of the house. He turned on the TV and turned it to his favorite show. Henry came into the living room, with a suitcase that he was wheeling behind him. "May I ask you why are you going to New York?"

"Because I want to see new things, and do new things, other just sitting around York looking for a job."

"Well can I come with you guys, because I don't want be here by myself, please."

"No Mr. Divvy…"

"William is up to me not you, you idiot."

"No, dad you'll get in the way. We don't need to be caught."

"But son, you know before I married your mom, I was once a theft and I stole from one hundred and fifty-one houses and never ever once got caught, so if this about breaking and entering houses; I'm the man to do it."

"What you broke into the houses before you met my mom?"

"Yep, and I can see you'll need some help who is a legend at stealing."

"Well have you ever stolen anything from a military base?"

"Well, never from a military base, but I have stolen a mini mart before, without anyone detecting me."

"Let me guess you waited for closing time, right?"

"Actually it around the time the guards were on duty, and I acted as a janitor, who was ordered to move items that I stole from the store."

"And the guards let you go!"

"They had to, because they had no proof that I was a criminal."

"Ok, you can go, but if you get us into any trouble, we will send you back to York."

"I understand, so what are you guys stealing then?"

"Have you ever heard of a robot generator?"

Mr. Divvy started laughing at them, and then said "No, even if I did, there is no such thing as a robot generator."

"There is, and it's at Fort Nile in Oklahoma!"

"Henry there is no such thing, as the robot generator, if there is I'm sure that they have in area 51, so nobody can steal it, anyways what does so called 'robot Generator do anyways, does it create robots with super strength."

"No, it allows us to make robots that can take care of business for us."

"No Dad, for world dominance, they will shut down rock and rap bands for once and for all."

"Oh, Ok, I understand that you want to steal this piece of equipment that you need to make a robot! Well then let's go and steal it then?"

"We can't do it this instant we have to plan it out, dad, you should know that."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. So what are the plans anyways?"

"Well, William and Bill are working on them right now, so when they are done with the plans they tell us."

"Ok then, guess I better start packing."

So Richard went down to his room to start packing his clothes, and when he did that the twins William and Bill came out of the kitchen with a roll of plans.

"So what did you guys come with?" Both twins lifted the plans above their heads, while Henry voice as both entered the room at the same time.

Bill was the first one to unroll the plans and started to talk while the plans were unrolling "Well, to make the plan successful we'll need the fan, a fourth man, and we also need ropes and pulleys."

"Hey Bill don't forget about the stun guns, to stun the on duty soldiers." William voice as he was standing in the entrance of the door so Richard won't know the plans. "Oh, stun guns to stun the on duty people; whom might want to stop us from stealing this highly important item from the military."

"Ok, how about Richard?"

"What about him?"

"He will be fourth person, but he also knows more thieving from people than anyone else."

"Ok, but the fourth will have to take the bait for us, when we leave him inside Fort Nile; because he will slow us down, and plus we will have too much weight on the van. So I'm sorry Henry, but he has to be the one left out when we leave there."

"That's ok, I been meaning to leave him behind, till he tells me that he is more experienced with stealing from places, but what are the ropes and pulleys for?"

"Well Sir, to lift the generator into the van."

"Ok, and I decided to leave at five thirty in the morning, do you guys have a problem with that?" Both twins shook their head in respond that they understood. Richard came from the stairs and asked "So what time are we leaving?"

"At five thirty in the morning, if that's ok with you and we'll be staying at the hotel lodge till nine tomorrow night, then we will go get the robot generator from the fort and be out of there, before anyone can notice us."

"That's sounds like one heck of a plan, do you want me some camouflage." Everyone looked at him with a weird look on his face, and they started to laugh at Richard.

"What, guys, you don't need camouflage to look like the Army?"

"Only if it looks like cement then we can use camouflage, but if it looks like military camouflage, then I won't wear it, because they will know and they will ask you what are we doing."

"Oh ok, than I'm guessing that's a no?"

"Yep, but I think we all should get a goodnight sleep, than if we want to leave early." So everyone went to their rooms and shut the doors and went to sleep, it was a quiet night, as owls wooed all night.

The next morning everyone got up at four thirty to get ready for the day, and the long ride to Oklahoma, Henry was the first person to get breakfast and have all his stuff all packed up for the trip; while Richard, William, and Bill were just dragged their feet along the floor boards. It was still dark out, and you still could hear the owls wooing in the trees. But still silent to anyone who was living by or near Henry Gowin, who was still in kitchen drinking his coffee. Henry could hear the owls and then he heard an argument between William and Bill. Then he heard the shower going and he figured it was Richard, who always had to take a shower every morning. He called up to William and Bill who were fighting each other "Hey you two knock it off before I come up there and kick your behinds, because you'll know I will do that, and you two won't be able to go to Oklahoma to help out, so you guys better quit fighting." It seemed to Henry that he had to leave one of the twins behind, but couldn't manage to do that because the robot generator was too heavy for three men to carry around. William came down before Bill did and slapped Henry on the back. It was about four forty five in the morning before Richard got out of the shower. "So what's for breakfast guys??" Henry turned to him and gave a glare, at least Henry had to stay with the idiot for fifteen hours and then abandon him, while the twins and Henry was on way to New York City with a stolen generator. He knew that the plan had to work, because if it didn't he knew that he would and the twins would be locked up for a long time. He walked out to the car while the others sat at the table eating breakfast. Richard asked the other two what is his problem. Richard had a cup of coffee and walked outside to see what Henry was doing. William and Bill sat at the table eating lucky charms and drinking orange juice and thinking about how the plan was going to work. They heard the van roar into action and they ran outside to get into the van. It was just five minutes before it was five thirty in the morning the sun was just was coming over the horizon as the van started to take off toward the west to get to the highway. Once on the highway they headed toward Oklahoma.

It was about eight o'clock when the guys reached Topeka, Kansas when they went took a rest room break in local retail store and took off again. They had 413 miles to go to get to Fort Nile and knew that once they got close they knew they had to get pulleys and ropes to hoist the generator up into the van and then the plane which they didn't have a plan for yet. Henry was driving while William was sitting in the passenger's side, Bill and Richard was sitting in the back playing cards. The only thing that was really bad is that Bill and Richard didn't have a seat to sit on; they had to sit on the ground, with everyone's bags hitting them, every time that Henry would turn or hit a bump in the road. They reached a small town just forty-five miles away from Font Nile. The town wasn't an actually small town but a sub-urban town of Tulsa; they found another retail store just a few blocks from a renter's moving shop and went in to get some pulleys and ropes to get the generator thought the back doors of the van. They also bought a drill set, some screws, and hooks to make the plan easier to lift the generator into the back of the van, and so they can take off again. They left Tulsa at five thirty one in the afternoon to get to Fort Nile which was still forty five miles away. This time the highways were very busy because of everyone trying to get home or go to the store. So it seemed like forever when they were on the road. It was about seven thirty when they stopped at a quick 'n' go for gas and dinner, this quick 'n' go was different from the one in York, as this one had an area that was nothing but seating chairs so people could sit down and wait for their meals. Henry was the one who order the meal, it was a large cheese pizza and every one had two slices. They got up and threw the pizza box away and went to the front counter and paid for the gas and the meal. They took off again this time only twenty five miles away from Fort Nile. The traffic quiet down more than ever, but up ahead they bumped into a wreck that was on their side of the road, It was a Red Chevy Pickup truck with a graphics design on the passenger's side of the truck, and there was a blue little ford mustang in the ditch on the north side of where Henry and the van, cops were all over the place, and so was the debris from both cars, mostly from the ford mustang, A cop pulled up to the window and started to talk with Henry. "Excuse me sir, but you'll have to turn around and use the detour that we have sit up that takes you all around this horrific head on collision"

Henry van around and found the detour, but he found out that it was pack with cars, so another officer asked Henry to move the van back a little bit, so the dump truck can lay gravel on the ground, so they could open a second lane, and take away two lanes from the opposite side of the highway, Henry complied and move the van back about twenty feet and watched as the dump truck dump gravel on the ground, as the dump truck was doing that Bill came from the back and asked "Henry what is taking so long, it seems we been sitting here for about a hour now, can't these cops get anything done or what." Henry ignored him for a while and turned back towards Bill and Richard. "There was a wreck and we have to wait till they move the dirt and the little things in the middle of the road to one more lane, and then we can go, but not until them." At seven thirty they were finally moving cones, and the dirt, so now cars could pass onto the opposite side of the highway and get to their designation. The old van started up again, and headed for the dirt detour, but a car passed in front of them, and it was doing more than twenty five miles per hour. So Henry tried it out again, and got into drive and headed for the detour again, they got on, and were on their way to Fort Nile and drove for an hour and thirty minutes, and stopped at their hotel that they had a reservation in, and went to the rooms, none of them stayed in the same room. At nine o'clock all four of them went out and drove another mile south of the hotel, where Fort Nile was. The fort was about as big as the white house in Washington D.C., but only four feet taller, but that was just the towers, there was a boom barrier in front of the entrance and that's the way they had to go in, Richard was right, they would need a disguise to get into the military base, and steal the robot generation without anyone catching them in the process of stealing, so they retreated from the base and went to a local retail store and thought about the plan again. "Henry we are going to have to have military clearance from the military, which means fake ID cards, fake papers, and they are going to check with their general and the United States Government to make sure that generation is gone."

"So what can we do then, I mean we came this far, now it's time to execute a plan that work, and will enable us to get into the base, without anyone ever identifying us, as phony military personals." Bill sat up and as the little group of bandits knew he was thinking of something, something that would get them though base security, and make the military police think that they were in the military.

"I know, we can get camouflage outfits at an ammunition store, and we can make the counterfeit papers and Identifying cards by a computer, that's how they can get in and out, by papers from the government. But we need the symbol of the government to make sure that the MP doesn't know they are fakes, because if they know, they'll restraint us into a prison cell for impersonation of a military personal."

"We can get the United States Government symbol from the internet, and we can use word pad to make the papers were from the government and that they were handed down to us."

"William that's the smartest plan I've you said in a while, I mean this is going to be easy, but one question how are we going to get the symbol into the word pad, we need Microsoft Word to do that?"

"Don't fear anything, we will but the words on transparent paper to make it work, and but symbol and the transparent paper together and it will be on one piece of paper, that we will have to copy four times, and make it laminated the paper, so they can't tell it's a fake, and we'll have to do the same thing to the Identify cards, so they can't rip when we give them to the military police."

"Well, Richard you do have point, I mean, we would never think of that, but you can create the ID cards, and we will get working on the documents."

So they went back to the hotel, Henry, William, and Bill went into the lobby area, while Richard was going to his room to make the ID cards. Everyone had their own computers so William and Bill left their computers in their rooms, Henry was the only one who could type, but got the ideas from the twins. It was about midnight when they got done with editing, creating a document that look like a government document and look like this.

Dear: Whoever is in Charge?

We got orders from the general that the robot generator or codename operation regenerate, We have to move it Wednesday due to threats about someone trying to get into the base and stealing the generator, for their personal use, we are moving the generator to an undisclosed location, where it will be properly stored.

Thank you, for your corporation

Secondary General Henry Dubbs

Secondary General: Henry Dubbs

They knew that it had to work because they had the symbol in the background, Richard came from another room and asked what they're fake names were going to be, Henry showed the paper to Richard, who took a long look at the paper and wrote the name on the piece of paper, he gathered the fake names from the twins. He wrote his fake name on a piece of paper and went back into his room to put the names on the Identification cards, print them off, and hand them to everyone, while everyone went off to bed. The next morning was chilly one, as Henry started to get up, and it was only eight thirty already, so he went to everyone's door to see if anyone was up yet. He didn't see anyone come out of the door, even after he knocked on the doors three to four times; he decided to go to the breakfast room to get breakfast. The breakfast area was just a hallway down from where he and the guys were staying. This room was bigger than the hotel rooms and had a lot of food around, and the guys were eating already, they were wearing camouflage, William motioned Henry to sit by him, so Henry knows what they were up to. "Henry, what's up, Listen, last night, we used almost eleven grand up for a Hummer, and we painted it like was a part of the military. Even though we had to make the back into one of those cover ups flaps so we can get the generator in there."

"Wait a minute what happen to the van that we had and let me guess you guys sold it for a hummer?"

"Because the military uses the Hummer to transport objects, so everyone knows it the military on the road."

"What you mean that vans aren't used for that anymore, Richard, since when did the military use Hummers over vans, since when did that happen?" Richard answered him in quick second.

"Well it happen in 1992 when the hummers were found, so we thought we better use one, because the military rarely uses a van to ship things, and since there is no aircraft it will be easy, but trust me, Henry this isn't any ordinary Hummer, this is the new Hummer, the Hummer HX which has a removable doors and we added something else with it, bullet proof doors and frame."

"So what you're telling me, that the Hummer HX is a specific hummer, for this little heist right?"

"Yep, once a soldier fires at us, the bullet won't be able to penetrate the metal, because of the bulletproof metal that we added in a night hour."

"Ok, then did you guys get the robes and pulleys out of the van then?" William came up faster than anyone of the three could.

"Henry, man look, we got them out of the van, and put them in the Hummer just in case we need them, but Bill and I installed an easier way to get that heavy generator into the vehicle, have you ever heard of a wheelchair lifter, we can use that to get inside of the vehicle and slide it in and then secure it from it being taken out of there by the military."So they went on with a normal day eating in the hotel shopping around the town, until it was three thirty in the afternoon where they went to the military base. They drove very slowly; making sure police and military wasn't around. "Man, this feel dangerous mission Henry. Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Look Bill, if this works we will be successful and it we get caught, well then we're doomed, ok, don't worry. We've had this planned out for only a couple of days, if it does work out, we'll be like Tommy V from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City."

"How does seem to work, Henry we aren't in the video game remember, this is real life, and I think you been playing too many video games." Yelled William, he was trying to talk over all the commotion in the back of the Hummer.

"I know that, but it it's not like the game, this is the biggest heist ever, in the game you have to stop in front of the convoy, and get into the Tank, but this isn't a tank that we're after, we are going into the base, and try to successfully get in and out of the military base. There is a lot of difference in them two; one is fake and this real. You think that I would try to steal a tank, I don't think so, because that is just talking crazy, I don't think the military would ever have a tank on the road, because of other cars, and the weight of the tank." Soon everyone went quiet as they came close to the boom barrier; a Military Police personal walked slowly out of the gate booth and knocked on the window of the hummer. "Excuse me, sir, I need to see some ID and papers, to let you in?" asked the young military officer. William looked back at Richard and Bill, and Bill handed the papers, ID's toward the front, Henry grabbed them and handed them to the officer.

The Young Officer took them, walked away, and went inside the gate booth again. Bill, Henry, Richard, and William were nervous; they hoped that the MP's in that gate booth; wouldn't find out that they were fakes. It seemed like seconds before the officer showed up at the window of the hummer, "Welcome Sir, sorry that you had to wait, you should of told me that you were Henry Dubbs, and you were Secondary General Sir, I mean you are Secondary General." Said the young officer, as he was saluting him and ordered his fellow his other officers to raise the boom barrier and lower the spikes that were sticking out of the ground. "Sir, I got a question do you want some help, because when we got that generator, it took seven people to lift and put it in the southwest corner of the base, and it took ten people to pick it up again, and lift it into the hanger."As the young military officer, who was looking right at Henry!

"Why that's an excellent plan, we would have brought a crane with us, but you know the Attorney General and the state regulations. So if you'll be kind enough to gather some men back at the hanger, and tell me where to go, because it's been a long time since I've been here." Henry and the young officer shook hands and went into the booth to call some of the military personal. While he was doing that Henry put the Hummer into gear and went into the base, the spikes were completely up and the boom barrier was clear up in the air. One of the military officers noticed that the hummer didn't have any license and ought to warn the general of the base, that there was an unidentified car that has entered the base, with orders of putting the robot generator. But he couldn't, so he made the boom barrier come down and get the spikes up, but as he touch the switch for the spikes on, there was a ignoring sound coming from where the spikes were and knew that something wasn't right, so he went to check out, he discovered that the spikes were jammed with a metal piece of something, put what that something was could not be determined, because it was far under the cement and he knew that if ever there was problem they would have to go into the booth and climb down the secret door to see what was wrong with the spikes or the operation of the boom barrier. He signaled one of the people in booth to go down the secret door and find what was making the spikes jam up. The Hummer was by the clear in far corner of the hanger, when military men and women came out to help the gang of robbers, without ever knowing that they were thieves, anyways the men and women also with Henry, William, Bill, and Richard went into the hanger and cleared a path so everyone could get in and get the generator. So men and women went to the back to hanger to get the robot generator, but the men and women that helped out didn't help at all, because this big man from inside the building came out and helped. As Henry could tell this man was ripped and stronger than any ordinary man. This man was about six foot, ten inches, at least two hundred and fifty pounds or more! William looked scare to crap, as he saw this man's arms, because the muscle on each arm could be seen. The army recruits with the big man; they lifted the generator and all of them hauled the thing over to the hummer, Richard flicked the switch for the wheelchair lift and it turned on with the lowering of the lift. Finally the lift was completely on the ground, the generator was still in its original wooden box, as the big man once got on one side, and two other men came and help him, they held the box just a few inches from the ground, and never stopping till they had the generator on the lift. Richard hit the switch again, but the lift was having problems with lifting up the generator, so one of the women got into the furthest shed and brought out a crow bar to pry away the sides of wood, soon the boards fell onto the ground, and the sun was shining brightly that day, as everyone around the hummer looked at the plastic wrapping that was around the generator. The generator was a blue hue, and had parts that were either painted or left alone as a shiny silver metallic hue; everyone's mouth dropped and looked at the generator, as they had never seen it, due to unconvinced of use. Manuals and little cords and screws fell down onto the base of the lift, and the lift started up this time working, everyone was admiring the generator, soon it was in the back of the hummer and Bill shut door and made the flap come down. They said thanks and got into the hummer, they strode off, until they got to the boom barrier, they could see that spikes weren't up, and they could see a man walking from the main building, and who was walking towards them. "Excuse me, for stopping you here, but I need to see some license and the plates to the car, because all military vehicle are supposed to have tags, along with plates, and registration of vehicle and orders from attorney general who is in Washington D.C. and who previously didn't care that one of many generators that were store at the bases all across the fifty states and seemed to be impressed that someone has tried to come in and try to take something that the military has." Henry revved the engine and quickly put the hummer into reverse; you could hear the general's whistle and the screeching of the tire, Henry then put the hummer into third gear and revved the engine. "Have you lost your mind Henry?" asked William, as he was turning around in his seat, and looking out the back window, and seeing tons of men and woman running at the hummer.

"Dispose of plan A, were going to plan B." said Henry, as he had his evil smirk on his face again.

"And just what is plan B stand for, let me guess Bullshit, right." Yelled Richard from the back of the hummer, as he was trying to see how far the recruits were from the hummer.

"Let's get going, Henry, we don't want to be put in jail, do we?"Demand William

"Get rid of him…" said Henry

"What do you mean get rid of him, Henry?" asked everyone

Henry was whispering in William ears, and told William to signal to Bill, who was sitting in discomfort in the backseat. It was a second later that the plan was executed, as William was giving out signals to get rid of Richard Divvy. Bill knew he know was good, he turned to Richard and said "Look out that way Richard are those snipers."

"Where I don't see them Bill, so you must….Ah-h." Bill had open the passenger rear door and push Richard out and onto the cement and closed the door, he then locked it and told Henry to take off. The Hummer revved its engine again, and it took off with the tires leaving burnt rubber on the cement. Henry hit the hummer into overdrive and they were soaring at seventy-eight miles per hour and hit the barrier, which gave away and broke away from the rest of barrier. And they were off to New York, while Richard stood there surrounded by the military and in hand cuffs.

Page | 7


	5. Chapter 5: MAA Studio Takeover

Rock The World

**Chapter V: MAA Studio Headquarters Take Over**

Richard, who was left behind by Henry, William, and Bill after Bill open Richard door and pushed him out; was now in handcuffs and the general of Fort Nile was questioning him down at the police office in Nile, Oklahoma. "Who are you, what is your business doing here and who were those men that were in the hummer!" Demanded General Rey Dickens, when he was sitting across from Richard and yelling at him.

"My name is Richard Divvy and that-t-t was my stepson, his name is Henry Allan Gowin, and that was his friends that took the generator."

"What are they going to use the machine for anyways, because that piece of machinery is not suppose to used until the United States Government declares war, and now you and your gang of thugs, who were in here over an hour ago just stole a top secret item from the U.S. Army!"

"I don't know what they are going to use the machine for, they never told me, when I was around them, I swear they never told me where they were going, or what they were going to use the machine for."

"Ok, tell me something, why did they push you out of the car for?" asked the police sergeant who came from the hallway.

"I don't know either, I guess they wanted me to get caught and take the blame for it."

"Well we got a call from some customers in the little Deli shop saying that you were the master mind, behind this, but when we went to talk with them, they weren't there instead we found the hummer, and we found the registration that was registered to you Mr. Divvy, so are you hiding something from us Mr. Divvy?" asked the sergeant, as he was bringing his hands down onto the metal table.

"Ok, I did buy the hummer, but I wasn't the one in charge, it was my son, I mean my stepson, I wish I could call him my son, but I married his mother, and his mother just died a month ago, BUT I WASN'T IN CHARGE OF THE PLAN."

"You better calm down Mr. Divvy?"

"OR WHAT SERGEANT, YOU AND THE REST OF THESE PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO ACCUSE ME OF GRAND THEFT, WHEN IT WASN'T ME." The sergeants order a man in with a Taser, and he shocked Richard with it, for a couple of seconds, and Richard's face hit the table, with his hair sticking clear above his head.

"Take him to holding, where he can stay until we get this all sorted out, Sergeant Julo, thank you for your help, but we take it from here."

"Sir, I will be at the trial for this, and I hope he goes away for a long time."

"Yes General, I hope so too, we already impound the car, so if you or any of your men what to check it out, you can." The general saluted the sergeant and he was out of the police station and heading back for the base, while the sergeant headed back up for his office. Richard was awaking in holding cellars, when someone voice came from the back "Hey dude you ok, you look like you got shocked by one of those Taser guns." said the voice from the back of the cellar.

"I don't remember what happen, but I felt this shocking feel in my back"

"Yep, that was a Taser, My name is Vickers Bubo, I was thrown into here for breaking that old man's nose who is the sergeant now and then I flipped that metal table in the conference room, they brought a man in and shocked me and that what took me out, and wheeled me in here, just yesterday." As Richard saw that Mr. Bubo was an African American, at least weighting around three hundred pounds and had to be at least 6, 1". Still wearing handcuffs and having a big lion tattoo on his left arm, which seem to go all the way down his arm, and he had a fade cut for a hair style.

"Hey man, it looks like you going to be free." Vickers voice as he was approaching the bars on one side.

"Shut up Vickers." boomed the guard's harsh voice as he was taking Richard out of the holding cell.

"So, officer where are we going today, I'm cleared or what?"

"Shut up Richard and no you're not clear, you're the first one to see your attorney. Who wants to take your case to the courts of Nile, Oklahoma?"

"Oh boy, you mean I get to see the judge, because I didn't do anything, and will you please let me go, I think I can walk by myself?"

"Sorry Sir, we can't do that, you should know why. Now walk, or else."

"Man you guys are pushy today, who lit a fire under your ass today." All of a sudden Richard was down on the ground, with police officers piling upon him, and that same guy shocking him again. Richard was out again and the police pick him up and put walk him back to holding cells.

"Man that was fast, let me guess you guys had to shock him with a Taser gun again." came Vickers voice again from inside of the cell.

"Vickers, didn't we tell you to be quiet or what." Vickers became quiet as he saw Richard body coming though the door.

"Hey where's that guy that shocks people, you tell him to quit shocking people with that weapon, and it could kill someone."

"Vickers if I hear another word out of you, you're going to be in one of those restraining chairs, do you understand me?"

"Yah, I hear ya, loud and clear officier, but I got a question for ya."

"What is it now" boomed the guards' voice, while he was sitting on his chair and watching TV.

"Can you pour water over the poor guy, so he doesn't smell like burnt human?" The guard got off his chair, got a pail of icy cold water and opened the door a bit, and threw the water on Richard. Within seconds Richard jumped to his feet and ran around the cell block and settled back down.

"Now will please shut up, and quit smarting off Vickers, or we will put you in one of those restraining chairs." Barked the guard.

"Thank you guard Reeves, jerk, hey man are you ok."

"Yeah, perfectly fine, man I guess they don't like people, how do their family deal with them."

"Man I don't know but that was funny as hell, "say did someone light a fire under ass" that's classical man but they don't need to shock you because of smart remark."

"Yeah I know, that wasn't really fair, they take me down to the floor and that idiot guy shocks me again, man I think I got burnt from that."

"Do you ever wonder if they play teaser tag, what do you think Richard?"

"What, teaser tag, you must be crazy, how in the hell are they going to get up if they just shocked, "Oh hold on a second, make that a minute while I collect myself from that shock."Both men were laughing as Reeves was passing by.

"Hey that's funny stuff, NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTHS, OR ELSE."

"Come on Reeves, I mean seriously you can't tell me that you never played teaser tag with the other officers in this place, right."

"Vickers, what a stupid question to ask, you think we would use teaser on other officers."

"Yeah, I mean you guys look like you need to shock people that aren't prisoners here." The guard went back to his desk and pull out the teaser, another guard came from behind the door and stopped him from shocking Vickers and Richards, he then told the guard a couple of words and walk in between the doorway and exit the holding cells.

It was a couple days later when Richard was out to see the Judge Robinson, where he was found guilty on all Federal and Criminal counts and was sentence to serve forty five years for charges, he was sent to Chicago penitentiary, where now he had to serve the rest of his life in and where someone that was convicted of faulty evidence. News spread like a wild fire across the United States, with the military trying to find Henry but to no luck because they had no picture of him or of what kind of vehicle that they were driving. But Henry, William, and Bill were on their way to New York City, and they were driving during the night, except on one rainy afternoon in the middle of Chicago, where they were going to visit Richard. The prison was located in the rural area of Chicago, where there wasn't a business or a civilian around for miles, and it was heavily guarded by fences and barbed wire that went above the fences. A guard who was at the entrance of the north gate stopped the car, and asked "So who are seeing today sir?"

"We came to see a friend of ours, and we don't know if he is being held here or what."

"Well sir, what you do is go to the main desk that at the on the other side of that gate, and asked for the person, and I think they'll let you talk to him."

"Well thanks for the help officer." said William who was sitting in the passenger's side of the black and tan ford van that Bill hid behind the café in Nile, Oklahoma. So Henry let go of the brakes and slowly moved into the parking lot of the prison. All of them got of the car, and headed for the lobby. When they got to the lobby Bill knock on the window to get the lobbyist attention.

"What can I do for you and your posse?"Replied the lobbyist voice; coming from behind the glass that was in lobbyist area. The guys looked up at the board, and saw that they were wanted and saw that there was a former superstar that was here.

"Yes, we would like to see Dylan Haegin."

"Are you related or are you friends of Dylan, or wait, are you fans of his band, because if your fans, we won't allow them to talk to him at all, due to his superstardom."

"No, were friends of his, see my daddy was part of that band, and we have some news for him, that we would to share with him personality."

"Alright, give me your names and will you please fellow this young guard that by the door." The guys gave the lobbyist fake names, Henry was going by his brother's name, to make sure he wasn't caught and incarcerated in this prison. The guard leaded the way into a conference room that was protected with guards on the outside of this room. Dylan wasn't cuffed at all, when he was ushered in by one guard that was two times bigger than Dylan.

"Well it's good to see someone; it's been only five years since I've been here. Say you aren't Patrick's youngest son, Henry."

"How did you know Dylan?" asked Henry as he was coming face to face with Dylan.

"Well the only way I can tell, is because you have two people with you, and your brother comes here every week with a lawyer of course to help me prove that I didn't thing to my ex girlfriend, anyways, why did you come here for."

"I wanted know something? Is my father actually dead or what, because last month my mom died and he was on the will!"

"Ah, you know your brother asked the same question after coming here with a limo driver and high class celebrity, and how I could tell he was high class, is because he had silver watch, and expensive shoes, but I don't know the question, because it was supposedly he died over what twenty years ago after the band broke up, but when we went to the funeral he wasn't in the casket, instead it was someone else that looked like your father, did you know kid, that your father was the best damn drummer for The Naturals."

"So he supposedly died twenty years prior to my mom's death."

"Yep, that what I'm saying kid, say don't you want to come to the yard and see what life is like in prison, because your brother does."

"No, I got business in New York City, this afternoon"

"So, what kind of business, I'm curious, because your brother knows that you got a promotion in York, as Sergeant."

"Yep, that's why they are sending me to New York, so I can become a good sergeant, and need to know how to handle certain situations." Henry was lying under his breath, and Dylan knew it, because police officers were never sent to New York to be trained, they were trained in their home state.

"So I better get going to Dylan, they have a big plan for us at the former MAA studios."

"What, they're selling the MAA Studios,"

"No, that's where there training is at in the main building, and after that the city will be selling it."

"They can't do that, because all the bands that recorded songs and albums there wanted to make it a museum for Mr. Webber."

"Oh you mean that old man that died when I was only three. You know what even I told you that the building was up for sale; you wouldn't have a chance to save it from being someone's office, or a pile of rubble, which it should be by now." Dylan was now mad at Henry, but knew if he tried to attack him the guards would be in there in minute. A guard got up by the window of the outside of the conference room and announced

"Times up, Dylan you can now return to your normal activities please, and will Mr. Gowin please step out of the conference room where a guard will lead you to the lobby again" Dylan's side buzzed and he was out of the conference room and back to his prison life. Henry was leaded back to lobbyist, until, a prison called out

"Hey Henry, you betrayer, look at me, you lousy son of a…" cried the prisoner, the door went shut before he could say another word.

"Gees what's wrong with him." Asked William, who was behind Bill?

"Oh he thinks every time someone passes him, he thinks it's this Henry Allen Gowin, you know the guy that's on the run with his two buddies, but nobody can find them do to another car that they're driving. Anyways he convicted on twenty-six counts of grand theft, Yep and now he stays in prison for the rest of his life. But you know I kind of surprised you didn't bring that lawyer up here, because I don't think Dylan Haegin should be here, because he is such a nice person, does performance here and at the bars in town, but there guards there, and he never once tried to escape." The guard came to the final door that lead them back to the lobby, the guys went out to the car and were off again. The guard that was out by the front gate, waved good bye to them, as he saw them strolled down the road.

The black Mustang had pulled up at the gate and this time it was Dylan's best friend. The guard asked him "So who are you here to… Oh Mr. Gowin, it's you, but didn't you just leave?"

"No, but I came here to see you know who!"

"I could have sworn that was you, but anyways I'll tell the lobbyist here to see Dylan, say did you bring that lawyer of his?"

"Yes I did, why, do you need legal assistant?"

"No, not for me sir, but my friend could use some legal assistants!"

"Well I have Dylan's lawyer, get the number from you when we come back to this gate, ok, Paul?"

"Ok, Mr. Gowin" The gate opened for the Black Mustang and it stopped in the parking lot, where Henry parked his van at." The lawyer was the first one to step out of the car, the man was well dressed, he was an old man, probably in his early eighties or seventies and then Mr. Gowin came out of the mustang, with impressed look as he sees another guard at the door of the lobby, the guards always knew when Patrick visited, because the lawyer always came with, and so did someone else, who always rode behind them in a limo, it was Mr. Goo and Mr. Yawer, who came to visit Dylan every month, and it had been a month since their last visit with Dylan.

"Hello Patrick Jr.," came in a voice from behind Patrick Jr.

"Oh, hello Mr. Goo, and Mr. Yawer, came here to see Dylan?"

"Yep, we travel from New York to here by plane, just to see him, I'm surprised that you pick the same day as we did." Both of them went into the prison at the same time, and all the main doors were pulled open by the guards and some of the lobbyist. The group was leaded into the conference room, where Dylan sat.

"Hello Patrick Jr., Mr. Frye, Mr. Yawer, and hello my old friend, Patrick, how have you all been?" All four of them sat down, Patrick Jr. looked confused that Mr. Goo's name was Patrick, too."

"Well" came in Mr. Frye voice. "We all doing find, but I don't know Mr. Yawer, and Mr. Goo." Patrick offered to shake hands with Mr. Frye

"Hello Mr. Frye, I'm Patrick Goo-wi." Patrick had stopped himself from saying the last letter of his real name and proceeded to introduce Mr. Frye to Mr. Yawer. Patrick Jr. was now completely confused by Mr. Patrick Goo almost putting w-i in his last name, so he asked Dylan a question.

"Dylan I know you heard this from me for a while, but I was wondering! Is my father alive, because I need to know, if he died or not."

"I think I can answer that for you." Said Mr. Goo

"You can?"

"Yes, see there was a minor mix-up when we met, I was supposed to be at your mother funeral but I wasn't, you see the first time you met Mr. Yawer, and he said that the limo belongs to me, which is true, but it originally it was one of the Natural limos, which now Mr. Yawer drives it around for me, let me re-introduce myself, My name is Patrick Curtis Gowin Sr. and yes I am your father." Patrick Jr. was shocked that his father was standing in front of him.

"Dylan stood up and said "Yep it's true he is your father, I was going to tell you one day, but your dad wanted me to keep it an secret between us, too bad Eddie and the boys live in California, we would have a reunion show right in this prison."

"Sorry about not telling you, the first time, but I saw Henry and he didn't seem too happy about something."

"He wasn't happy, because my mom died in the spare room where there was a lot of your guys merchandise was."

"Oh, I didn't know that. Sorry about your mother's lost, she was the best at everything, except at drums, I tried to teach her how to play them, but she kept losing focus, until the day you came into the spare room and saw me play the drums. Oh kiddo that the best day of my whole life, when you first tried the drums, it also was an emotional day for me, because there you were sitting on my lap with the sticks in your little hands, and banging on the toms of the drum, you were only four or five years old." Patrick Jr. looked up to his father to see that he had tears in his eyes and then he asked a question.

"Dad, are you the one to train me how to play the drums, because I remember that I was once taken to a drum practice to learn more about how to operate and make the music with a drum set."

"I was one of the few people who helped you out, but naturally you had it in you, kid. You used to make the drums go off in the afternoon, just to make Henry mad. Then before the band broke up, we brought you out to play at a live concert; you had your own drum set, and you were sitting next to me, and you rocked the show."

Dylan was sitting across the table smile at him. "Dylan is this all true, that I was part of the band?"

"Kid, you were the heart of the band, we wanted you to join us on all tours, but you mom said that you were too young, and she didn't you to get famous from an overnight gig."

"So dad, is that why you and mom broke up?"

"No, it wasn't that, it happen when your step-father strolled into the house and made an outrageous claim that your mom and him got married in Las Vegas, when they were both drunk, I left the house and never came back, I so sorry about leaving you behind, but I was planning on coming back to get you but every time I called you, Your mom, always said that you weren't interested into touring or living with me. So I just left you alone, and believed everything that your mom said, until she called me two months later and said it was Richard, her drunken new husband."

"Yeah Richard used to do that a lot to anyone who called the apartment, He used to get mad at my mom for just calling a friend."

"And that's the reason why I couldn't talk to you for kid, I didn't mean to leave you like that, but I was always trying to tell her to get rid of Richard or just move out of that place, but she was so scared of Richard." Dylan had gotten up and everyone knew he was going to say something to them.

"Patrick, Your youngest son was just here, visiting me, and he said that he had to go to New York for some training. If there is one thing that I don't believe is that he has training in New York City, just for being Sergeant. I think he is has something up his sleeves, but I can't tell you what is it, because I don't know." Mr. Frye got up and put his hand on Dylan and started to talk to him.

"I got to say that you have an appeal tomorrow at eight thirty in the morning, I think the judge would love to make another ruling, because I found some evidence that the D.A's office didn't know about. Want to hear the information that I dig up?"

"Sure, but is it good enough to get me out of this place, because they got some gay guards, and I'm not about the happy kind of gay."

"There was a third witness to the crime, he says that he saw a blue sedan, and he was never used in the trials, and wants to be heard from this time, so you will have a fair trial, unlike last time when there was two officers that testified on the defense, and said you had blood on your hands, from killing your girlfriend."

"Well let's just hope that this will over rule the judge's last decision to send me to prison for thirty-five years because the police found blood on my hands, when she was stabbed over twenty times, and I was in Sioux City, Iowa."

"Why do you think your former lawyer was fired; Dylan, I fired him because I heard of a good lawyer named George Frye, who has never lost a case in his career of being a criminal lawyer."

"Well thank you for mentioning Patrick…" Patrick Gowin Sr. spoke up as Mr. Frye was talking.

"Wait Mr. Frye, are referring to me or my eldest son."

"Yes Mr. Gowin Sr. I was talking about your eldest son, he contacts me, and said that he had a friend that was in prison for the wrong reason, and he wanted him free from this imprisonment. And so now I'm representing him tomorrow at the appeal so he will be finally free from this prison." Dylan got up and started to walk to the furthest wall to make sure no one knew that he was crying. He never did this before, but everyone knew that he was happy. Then he turned around, and asked Patrick Sr. "Patrick, do you know where Drew, Tim, and Eddie live; because I want them to be here in case I'm sent free."

"Umm, let me get my address book out of the limo, and then I will come back in here with my cell and the numbers of the guys so you can call them."

"Patrick there is no reason to bring a cell phone in, because I can ask a guard to bring in a phone that has a speaker on it, so we can hear them and so you can talk to them too, without handing the phone over." Dylan could tell that Patrick would not bring his cell phone, just the address book, which was full from all the concert halls, and people that matter to the band. Patrick's son: Patrick Jr. saw Dylan go up to the guard and ask for a phone with a speaker on, the guard immediately left to go get one of the phones, he came back before Patrick Sr. did and from the look on his face was confused about what was going to happen, but didn't bother to but Dylan in handcuffs and take him off to his cell, because the guard knew that Dylan was a superstar and a superstar that didn't belong in a prison. The guard looked onward from the door window, as everyone in the room could see that the guard was a tall man, at least 6'5" and had bard shoulders, a shinny goatee, that cover his chin and he was dressed in normal guard attire, blue and black. Patrick Sr. finally made it back in, and started to look for Drew Dystrap, Tim lineman, and then Eddie McGeed. He finally found them and threw their fingers at the phone to call them, but Dylan was just a little quicker and dialed Eddie first. The phone rang for four times then someone picked up, and said "Hello."

Dylan was having a hard time getting out the words of hello Eddie, finally he choked them out as Eddie was saying Hello over and over again. "H-h-he-hey Ed-d-ie, how's things in California?"

"Who is this, and how do you know my number!"

"Eddie, it's me Dylan, Dylan Haegin."

"Dylan, How's been, I didn't know that you could call people from prison."

"Yep, listen I'm having an appeal on my case tomorrow, and was wondering, if you like to be there, you know to back me up.

"Sure, you say where the heck the court room and you'll know I'll be there for you dog."

"Thanks Eddie, Also I was wondering, who has all my stuff?"

"Why, thinking about breaking out of prison, you know that's crime, right?"

"Ha, ha, funny, I just told you my court day is tomorrow."

"Oh, right, right, I forgot about that, things slip through my head when I haven't talk to you for ages, do you want me to tell Tim and Drew, because I live right next to them and I could save you time?"

"Yeah go ahead call Tim and Drew, what time are you going to arriving in Chicago?

"I think we can leave between 5:30 and 9:30, and what time does the appeal start and I need directions."

"The address is 143 South Halsted Street, and the thing starts at 10:45."

"Ok, I'll give them a call and we will be there around 9:30."

The phone went dead, Dylan picked up the phone and went over to the door, where the guard was standing and gave the phone to the guard. He went back to the table where Mr. Frye and the rest of the guys were sitting. "So it looks like they will be down here tomorrow?" asked Patrick Jr.

"Yep, that's right kid; they are going to be here tomorrow at 9:30."

"Wow, just image if you get to be out of prison, you guys could have a Reunion concert outside the prison."

"Well, I don't know about that, because I don't think Tim and Drew brought their guitars with them."

"And son, I don't have my drums, so it not possible." came Patrick Sr. voice as he was standing by the metal table that Dylan was sat at.

"I know one thing is!" came Dylan' lawyer voice from behind Mr. Yawer. "That you Mr. Haegin, you need to get some sleep, because tomorrow is going to be busy day for you." So the rest of the guys except Dylan left to go, because they didn't want to keep Dylan up all night. A guard was standing at the guest door and lead them back to the main lobby, while Dylan was free to go out into the yard or go to his cell, he picked the library, so he could try to finish his autobiography and save it onto a disk to make sure no one cold edit or destroy the book. While he was doing that Patrick Jr., his father and the limo driver and the lawyer headed for Patrick's newly renovated house. His house was on South Fairfield Ave, in Chicago. Mr. Yawer and Patrick Sr. spent the night there, but the lawyer didn't, he went home to his wife Barbra, it was now eleven at night and Dylan was on his cot at the prison thinking to himself "_Man, I can't believe this, I'm so close to freedom and I hope the jury finds me Innocent, because I didn't do the killing, Hell I didn't do anything at all, all I did was come home and found that she just been stabbed by someone else, and a third witness, wow I'm amazed about this, he could be the guy to set me free from this gay prison." _ The guard in the hallway called out "Lights outs and get to sleep." Dylan was sleepless that night as he was too excited to sleep.

The next came quickly, a guard came around about seven thirty to awake Dylan with hitting his baton on the railing of the prison cell, Dylan quickly got to his feet and got ready for the day, first washing his hands, then brushing his teeth and practice talking to the mirror, and acting like it was judge. He tried again, but the guard came in and gave him a nice suit that Dylan had in his collection of shirts and pants that he had. The guard asked he was doing, Dylan turned around and said "I trying to think of a way of having a good voice in the courtroom, because I don't want to so innocent or to mean that I'll be back in here dealing with the rest of the twenty years in the joint for something I never did." The guard sat on Dylan cot and started talking "just look good for court and don't be rude and you won't automatically be sent back here."There were feint footsteps that down the prison hall, and everyone knew who it was. It was the warden, the old man never greeted the prisoners, but this was a different situation, he knew something that Dylan didn't. He came into Dylan's cell, and told the guard to get out. Dylan turned around to see the old warden and smiled at him. The warden smiled back and open his mouth and closed it, then opening it again and talking to Dylan, "Dylan, this could be the day you could be free from this institution and you record would be wipe cleaned if your found innocent and I put a good word for you, just to let you know."

"Well thanks warden, I hope I get out of this place."

"Excuse me, Warden Reiner, we have Dylan's guests here to see him, and they need directions to Dylan's cell." came a voice over the intercom.

"Well, I will be right back Dylan, with your guess." So the warden left and went down the corridors to the lobby area to welcome Dylan's guess. He then led them thought multiple doors to where Dylan was standing, in his best suit that he hasn't worn since the awards ceremony for music." Drew came in first and gave a hug to Dylan, the other two followed in and gave Dylan shook Dylan's hands. Eddie was now thirty five years old, but Drew and Tim were only thirty. They sat around till both Patrick Sr. came into the cell with his younger son who was twenty three years old: Patrick Jr. and Drew turned to them and said "Well look we got here guys father and son coming in together, I never thought I'd see the day, oh Mr. Yawer, how are you doing, old friend."

The limo driver voice came out with very soft. "Drew, Eddie, Tim, I never-r t-t-thought I-I've s-s-see you g-guys again." Patrick Sr. turned to him and asked if he was ok. Mr. Yawer was having more trouble with his words as he tried to speak. "I-I-I can't feel my-y-y right side-e-e, I think it's because I'm old and I need to retire p-pr-pretty soon."

Suddenly John Yawer fell to his knees and collapse to the floor, guards came in as quick as they heard Dylan and the guys that they need medical assistances. Guards took to the medical room and tried to see what was wrong with him, but it was too late, John Yawer died on that medical bed as Dylan and the guys waited in Dylan cell, guards were asking "Did anyone hit him, Did anyone knew that he was having problems speaking, or just walking." But the answer was "no", no one touched John Yawer that morning. The guards asked how old he was and Eddie spoke this time "He was seventy five years young man, he could had a heart attack, for all we know, we didn't know what was wrong, why don't you go ask the examiners, who are probably examining his body as we speak."

"Sir, all I'm doing is asking question, to get a story on how he just died in an inmate cell."

"Don't Sir, me, Mr. guard, do you know who we are, we are The Naturals, and when I say that my man over on the cot, didn't touch him, it's the honest truth, I not hiding anything, and don't think that I'm black that I'm hiding something, because you could ask anyone of these guys in this cell, and they'll tell you same thing."

"Sir, you need to calm down, and no I'm being racial, but it's our job to find out what happen to John Yawer…"

"I'll tell you what happen, he was talking about retiring and then boom, and just like that he is on the ground. Just like what happens in those boxing rings, you know one of those monsters take a swing at you and you are down on the ground for the count, but I'm making a comparison of how he fell and how a person would get hit by a boxer, do you watch boxing Mr. Guard, do yah?"

"Yes, Sir, I watched some boxing matches before." barked the guard's voice.

"Who your favorite boxer then?"

"George Foreman!"

"George Foreman, man that is weak, Muhammad Ali beat him in the rumble in the Jungle, did you ever see that one, did you see the movie and see how he wore your boy George Foreman down, and laid his ass onto the ground. See I like Muhammad Ali, because he floated like a butterfly and sting like a bee in that boxing ring." After this argument the guard walked off, as he couldn't beat Muhammad Ali, or be in the same ring as other boxers.

"G – Mac calm down, damn man, you chew that guard out."

"Tim, that guard were going too far, and another thing if we didn't do the crime and we didn't do the crime man." Dylan's lawyer came in threw one of the doors and said "it's time Mr. Haegin; it's time to see the judge."

That day it seem it was taking a long time to get to the courtroom, Dylan knew this would be his greatest moment in a court room, because he knew that he could either A. be sent free or B. go back to the prison, but he knew that the unanimous decision by the jury who would either comprise the innocent or the guilty ruling of fate for Dylan. When they got into the court room, it was already full of people wanting to see Dylan or catch a glimpse of the band together again. The defense attorney plowed though the court doors, like an animal that was very angry and was on a very short leash. He was a big made, with a unique face, but he's eyes flash by Dylan and Dylan could tell that he was angry about either having to come here and losing a case and seeing someone out of the streets and being doing what he wanted again. The bailiff came out and told every to stand up for the honorable Joe Thomas Robinson, after the judge sat down, everyone followed and it was the start of the trial. The trial lasted over two hours with one break in between the case and that break was for lunch, finally the jury and everyone came back to the courtroom and the second part was off. The jury had to set for another fifty minutes and listen to testimonies from both witnesses and police officers. At ten minutes till three o'clock, the jury was able to go into the jury room and make their decision of what Dylan's fate was. It took the jury twenty minutes and then they handed the bailiff a piece a paper, the judge read it, and looked over it again, and asked the jury "Are you sure that you guys thought it over and came up with an unanimous.", One of the jurors stood up and said "Yes sir, we thought it over for the last twenty minutes and this is the decision we all came up with, sir." "Ok, thank you jurors."

The judge cleared his throat before announcing the verdict. "Mister Haegin and defense are all of you ready to this verdict?"

"Sir, My client is ready to here the verdict as so am I."

"Ok, when it comes to the verdict, Mr. Haegin you have…" The judge slowly opened the piece the paper and looked at with amazement, the people in the back of the court room came out of their seats just to see what the judge would say next either innocent or guilty. Finally the judge got back to the verdict. "Well Mr. Haegin, you have found innocent on all charges." Everyone in the pupils rejoiced after hearing the verdict and then the case was dismissed and everyone left the court room, except for Dylan, Tim, Drew, Eddie, Patrick Sr. and Jr. and Mr. Jason Frye who went around and shook the judge's hand, and went to the juror and shook their hands. They exit the court room to talk.

"Well Dylan, it looks like you got your freedom back, but you still need to go back to the prison to get your stuff so you don't leave it there and have to go shopping. So they went to the prison, where warden was standing in front of the prison, just waiting for Dylan to come back and shake his hands and that's what actually happen, the warden walked him to the storage section of the prison and gave Dylan all of his stuff back and walked up to his office where Dylan ushered the band to come in and have a seat. They all noticed that the warden had all the Naturals compact disc and the dvd that they made with The Indoorers and offered to sign everything of The Naturals. The warden handed the stuff to the guys and they signed them all and handed them back to the warden who called someone to order protective cases for everything, so they wouldn't lose value. He got up and shook everyone hand and said to Dylan, "Congratulations of being set being found innocent Dylan, You know I going miss going to bars or concert halls just to see one of my inmates sing Karaoke for almost a whole night, and while you were under heavy protection from fans."

"Yeah thank you for that, the fans would go crazy if the guards were there."

"Well you go out there and live your life, because from here on in your free do whatever you what, but don't break any laws."

"Thank you warden and I won't be breaking any laws, because I'm with my band again."

"Well, just to you know what could happen on the outside again."

"Thank You sir and I don't think I would be in the long arm of the law anymore."

"Well I hope not, I don't want to see you here again."

Dylan and the guys walked out the warden's office after shaking the warden's hands. They were started to head for the car when Tim asked Dylan, "So Dylan how does it feel to be free from that prison?"

"Man, I been free for an hour now, and it still hasn't sunk into my head."

"Well, It might take a couple of days to get used to you new freedom."

"Well, that is true Tim, things changed over the last five years, and just to think I didn't have any company for the first four and half years, until Patrick Jr. found out where I was being hold for a charge that I didn't do, but I can forget that now, because I'm free and I feel like going to New York City and seeing the MAA building once again."

"Sounds like an adventure to me, and if it's not sold to someone we can buy back and make it to the MAA recording studios again."

"Wait" came Eddie's voice; who turn around just to look at Dylan and Tim. "How are we going to do that?"

"Well, I just look in my gift that the warden gave me and found over two hundred thousand dollars in this envelope."

"WHAT" came everyone voice, as they looked shock that the warden just gave Dylan a wad of money that belong to the prison or his saving account.

"Yeah, the warden just gave me this and said to use this money on good things."

"Man how generous of a warden."

"So now we can take a plane and get to NYC faster than just being on the road for the next couple of days." said Patrick Jr., as he was looking at the band.

"Well that true, I mean it would be just like old times, like the time we on the plane and hitting each other with pillows, say Patrick Sr. is the old plane still working?"

"The old plane, got scrapped because it was falling apart, and people spray paint, so I bought a new one."

"Oh." came Eddie voice, as he was looking for the limo.

"Um guys were is the limo at?"

"Hey guys over here…" came Patrick Jr. voice as he found the limo."

"Good job kid you found the old limo, but who took the doors, tires, radio, hood, and TVs out of it?" asked Drew.

"Pity thieves, I'm guessing, but at least you guys came in the limo ahead of this one, because if this one was messed up like that one, we would be screwed."

"Well let's get the limo so we can go to the airport and get on a plane so we can go to New York City." Yelled Eddie, as he was getting into the front seat and getting ready to start the engine. But little did they know that the MAA building would be already taken over by Patrick Sr.'s youngest son, Henry Allan Gowin.

Page | 9


End file.
